Untamed
by thatstarryeye
Summary: Kelly noted to always stay away from Randy because of his anger issues and the way he made her feel by just simply looking at her. But what will happen when both Randy & Kelly are in a storyline together? Would the two lust for each other in real life as well?
1. Chapter 1

It was real nerve wrecking for her to do this. Sure, she's been with the WWE for 6 years, but today Kelly felt as if she's appearing on TV for the first time. She honestly had no idea how the crowd will react to her return after 3 months of inactivity, and quite frankly she was more nervous being in a tag match with the one and only Randy Orton. She'd be lying if she said she's never lusted over the Apex Predator. Randy Orton was scary to her though, he always had that anger he never knew how to control so she remained far from as him possible, but tonight would the closest she'll be to him. The divas locker room door swung open and standing there was Layla, Kelly's best friend, and also Divas Champion.

"Barbs! Heard you have a match tonight, with um… Randy? How did that even happen?" asked Layla.

"Vince." Kelly responded.

"Well no shit. I'm asking for details!"

"Oh right. Well I went into his office this morning and he was talking a lot like he always does, and then he mentioned that I would have to be in a storyline with Randy Orton, just so the crowd can give me a reaction." Kelly said.

Just then Layla laughed really loud, making the whole divas locker room echo. "Seriously? You need a better reaction? God, is that man on crack or what?"

Kelly sighed and got up. "Hey I'm going to go by catering and see if I can find Zack and Eve. I haven't seen them in ages and I miss them… well Eve. And Lay, if I humiliate myself out there, will you still love me?"

"Of course not!"

Kelly laughed and went to hug her friend. This is what she loved about Layla, she was always making her smile even when Kelly was about to have the biggest match.

* * *

"Zack, you simply cannot eat all the cupcakes!" exclaimed Eve.

"Um, actually I can Eve, because unlike you I don't have better things to do other than being here and eating," said Zack eating his 9th cupcake of the night.

Eve rolled her eyes and went to grab a soda when she heard Kelly squeal her name.

"EVE MARIE TORRES" Eve shot her head up and turned around to find her petite blond friend right before her.

"BARBARA JEAN BLANK"

The girls laughed and hugged each other. Kelly and Eve have always been great friends, and their friendship grew stronger ever since they had to tag team with each other back in 2011. Kelly let go of Eve and went towards Zack to give him a hug.

"I'm so happy to be back! God even if it's hard to say, I ACTUALLY missed you Zack" Kelly said.

"HA! In your face Eve! She said she missed me!" Zack plastered on his winning smile.

"Kell I heard about tonight! So you're going to be making out with Randy? Oh god. He's hot and you're lucky. All I got to kiss was Zack… and John of course," she said frowning before crossing her arms against her chest.

"Admit it Eve, it was SIIIICCKKKK" Zack howled before he started first pumping.

Kelly squinted her eyes and just shook her head "I'm not making out with him, its just going to be a simple kiss on the cheek. Vince wants me to take it slow. I don't even understand, did he think I was going to have sex with Randy Orton in the middle of the ring? 'Take it slow Kelly" Kelly said in a mocking voice.

Right then the three bursted out laughing.

* * *

Kelly soon headed for gorilla position. It was time and soon her music was going to hit, but before that AJ would have to inform the crowd that the match would be a mixed tag team match.

"HI SAN DIEGO! I'm so thrilled to be Raw GM and I was also asked to take over Smackdown until they can find someone. So as Smackdown's GM for tonight I got to make a match of my choice!" AJ said loudly into the mic. The crowd started cheering loudly.

Randy Orton and Alberto Del Rio who was already in the ring, getting ready for their match looked at AJ in utter confusion. "What did this have to do with their match?" thought Randy.

"So Alberto, I see that Rosa has accompanied you to the ring tonight, which is great because this match will be a mixed tag team match!" The crowd cheered louder as AJ plastered a wide smile.

Right then Randy's anger started to boil. He was beyond pissed, surely everyone now would've known Randy Orton simply does not do mixed tag team matches and doesn't like it when divas even escort him to the ring. But now some diva is going to cost him a match that was going to determine the No.1 contender for the WHC.

"Randy, your tag team partner will be… the smart, sexy, talented KELLY KELLY!" said AJ.

* * *

Very first story, review please? :)


	2. Chapter 2

The crowd roared as Kelly's music hit. 'This is amazing!' Kelly thought smiling and making her way to the ring. She looked up to find a very unhappy Randy Orton though. She gulped and nervously continued walking down the ramp.

The bell rung as Randy and Alberto started off, a few punches were thrown at each other before Alberto went for a dive at Rosa.

"Common Alberto! You're seriously going to get her to fight YOUR match?" Randy shouted. Alberto waved it off and said something in Mexican but all Randy could hear was the crowd chanting 'Kelly Kelly!' The referee kept signaling Kelly to come in. Randy slowly approached Kelly as she came inside the ring. He grabbed her arm lightly and whispered in her ear "Please don't mess this up for me." Kelly felt shivers going down her spine as Randy's hot breath tickled her ear. She slowly nodded and started to work on Rosa immediately.

* * *

_Ding Ding Ding_

"And here are your winners Kelly Kelly and the new No.1 contender for the World Heavy Weight championship, Randy Orton!" Justin Roberts announced.

Kelly knew this was her signal, all she had to do was simply kiss Randy on the cheek. But just as Kelly turned to find Randy, he was already heading to the back. She sighed and also made her way out of the ring.

"What the hell was that Vince?" Randy asked, still pissed at what happened earlier.

Vince spun around in his chair to face the Apex Predator who seemed quite mad. "Well that was me trying to get you involved in a storyline with Kelly, but you messed it up. Look Randy, this is my company and I'm obviously doing what's good for business, and right now you need someone to help you get a great reaction from the crowd," Vince said slowly, trying his best to make Randy understand.

"Reaction? Bullshit. Just say you want more ratings, because the crowd loves me more than Cena, and he's apparently 'the face of the WWE' so I think I have the right to know what this is really-" Randy got cut off when Vince got up from his seat and widened his arms "Kelly! You did just as I told you! Wonderful! Except it would've been better if you got to deliver that kiss to Randy" Vince shot a look at Randy, making Randy even pissed.

Kelly who stood at the doorway lightly smiled and shrugged. She flicked her eyes towards Randy when in return she found his cold deep blue eyes glaring back her, she immediately looked away.

Kelly waited the rest of the time for Randy as he and Vince continued arguing.

"Kelly! Great match out there girl, that was quite an impressive return" Kaitlyn sent a wink to Kelly and continued her way down the hall.

"Thanks!" Kelly shouted after her.

Randy made his way out of Vince's office still pissed at the fact he had to have this storyline. The last storyline Randy worked in was 6 years ago with Candice, and soon Randy fell pretty hard for Candice. But Candice wasn't interested in Randy as he was in her. Randy could never take rejection well, he thought every girl would want him, but he was wrong. Obviously, that storyline never went well as Randy started bitching a lot and often got mad at the littlest things. He quickly shook away from his thoughts and sighed as he saw Kelly waiting.

"Can we talk?" Kelly whispered.

"I would love to but you know I-"

"Okay I don't know what you're problem is but all you've done today was complain about this whole storyline. Can you at least be happy that a diva wants you on screen?" Kelly asked frustrated with this whole situation.

Smirking he looked at Kelly straight in the eye and said "Of course a diva wants me off screen… You." she was about to retort that when Randy started to back Kelly against the wall.

"You know what Kel? I think I might actually enjoy this storyline." He whispered in her ear.

Kelly's heart quickened as she took in how Randy was just mere inches apart from her. She couldn't help but think about how his lips would taste on hers, or how his strong arms would feel just caressing her. She licked her lips slowly as she continued staring in Randy's eyes. 'Damn those blue eyes!" she thought. Her thoughts were interrupted when Randy made a loud chuckle and said, "I think you're drooling Kel." Kelly quickly pushed Randy away and shook her head "God, one minute you're complaining about this storyline and the next you're saying you'll enjoy it? I don't get you Randy," she said before walking away. Randy caught himself staring at Kelly's ass as she walked away, 'got to love divas attires' He thought as he headed the opposite direction.

* * *

Randy spent the rest of the night in the hotel's gym, he needed to clear his mind and to do that he grabbed a punching bag, hanged it up and started working on it.

"Randy… Randy… Randall… ORTON!" Randy unplugged himself when he heard someone calling him. He turned around to find a shorter muscular man standing there with a bottle of water in his hand.

"Oh hey John, what's up?" asked Randy, as he wiped the beads of sweat that formed on his forehead and continued to punch the bag.

"Not much man, just doing late night workout. What brings you here?" John asked, making his way towards the treadmills.

Randy sighed "Late night workout as well?"

John chuckled " I can see man, I mean you know… I thought you'd be at the bar with the others, that's sort of your thing, plus I heard Kelly's there."

Randy grabbed the punching bag that was swinging in front of him. If John didn't annoy him before with his questions, he certainly did now. He slowly closed his eyes and sighed "So? You thought I'd go to the bar because Kelly was going to be there? Look John, I don't do that and you even know that, so what makes you think I'd go to a bar for some girl? Now if you'd excuse me-"

"Whoah calm down man. Its just earlier today I overheard Kelly tell Eve and Layla about your little 'ecounter' so I just assumed… and plus you haven't had a girlfriend in over two years, that's just sad… you know it man" John said nervously.

"She did what? And what is happening in my personal life shouldn't concern you." Randy sighed, 'can't a girl ever keep her mouth shut about stuff?' he thought to himself. "Like I said if you'd excuse me I'm going back to my room and taking a shower." He grabbed his bag, and water bottle, gave John their handshake and made his way upstairs.

* * *

_Wooo, i'm excited for this story! Already working on the next chapter. Obviously i'm taking my sweet time with this story, but don't worry a lot of Randy & Kelly action coming! ;) & Review please? xoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

Kelly was beyond annoyed today. Usually she'd be on the dance floor fully drunk and dancing her night away, but today she didn't feel like dancing or drinking, all she could think about was Randy. If it wasn't for his handsome features, and the way he made her feel by just staring into her eyes, she would've told him off by now for bitching all the time. But why? Why did the Apex Predator have so much anger in him? He picks fights with almost all the superstars with the exception of a few, and he simply doesn't know where to put the stop. This storyline was going to be the death of her. If she couldn't handle just looking at him, how was she going to control herself when she has to kiss him? Kelly sighed as she played with the hem of her short black dress. She felt a hand on her back and turned in her stool to find a tall muscular man with short light brown hair and a subtle beard.

"Hey Ted" Kelly said smiling.

"What's up?" Ted asked facing Kelly. Just then Kelly could smell the strong alcohol. She pushed Ted back before getting off the stool, but soon realized pushing him wasn't the best idea as he stumbled on another man sitting on a stool. He mumbled a 'sorry' to the man before turning his attention back to Kelly.

"Not much, just heading back to the hotel" Kelly said while grabbing her bag.

"Great-t, the others told me you were sober-r-r so can you drive me back?" Ted asked with hope in his eyes.

Kelly smiled "yeah sure, common let me guide you out… you need it".

* * *

Randy stepped out of the shower and dried himself off, he pulled on his gray sweatpants and made his way towards the bed. He sighed as he thought about what John told him. Why would Kelly even tell Eve and Layla? It wasn't even a big issue. So what if he proclaimed that she wanted him off screen, he said it so she knew what a cocky bastard he was. That sure would make her stay away from him as much as possible. He was wrong. He heard a soft knock on the door and got up to see who it was. When he opened the door standing before him was Ted Dibiase Jr. and Kelly Kelly – who he has to admit looked pretty hot wearing a short black dress that hugged her curves perfectly, making him notice things he didn't before.

"Um, if you're done staring at us, would you take him to his bed?" Kelly asked annoyed.

"Whoah there, I don't take commands." Randy replied, leaning against the doorframe with a smirk plastered on his face.

Kelly sighed "Rand seriously, my shoulders hurt… his arms itself weights 50 pounds, please, plea-"

"Okay, okay… come here fella" he grabbed Teds arm that was resting on Kelly's shoulder and put it around him. Once he placed Ted in bed he turned his attention back to Kelly who looked quite nervous.

"Do you always do that?"

"Do what?" Kelly asked curiously.

"Play with your clothing?"

"It's just a habit"

"Is it 'just a habit' that you go off telling people things that happen to you?" Randy asked raising his eyebrow.

Kelly was confused, and the look on her face made Randy understand. "What happened between us earlier… you went and told Eve and Layla?"

Kelly's face showed how shock she was, her cheeks turned bright red and before she could say something, she looked up to find Randy just a few inches away from her. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. Kelly noticed Randy didn't have a shirt on, surely she would've been use to this by now, but seeing him like this made Kelly find him even more attractive.

With his hands still on her waist and their bodies so close, Randy smirked "why is it that before this storyline I never really noticed how hot you were?" Kelly's face flushed as Randy continued "and I got to say, I like making you nervous" Kelly softly placed the palm of her hands on Randy's chest to show they needed space between them. He dropped his hands from her waist and walked towards his bed.

"You can close the door on your way out" Randy said as he hopped down on the bed and grabbed the remote control.

"What?" Kelly asked cocking her head to the side a bit.

"You heard me" Randy said annoyed.

Kelly rolled her eyes and left the room slamming the door on her way out, she didn't give a damn if that would've startled him. Randy Orton was a jerk. He has a bipolar disorder and needs to get it checked out, and he needs to start wearing a shirt. She made her way to her hotel room and slammed the door.

"What the fuck Kelly?" Eve asked quickly pulling herself away from John.

"You," Kelly said pointing to John, "you told Randy, that I told Eve and Layla what happened between us, why can't you keep your mouth shut Cena?" Kelly growled.

Eve got up from Johns lap and made her way to Kelly. "What happened Kel?" she asked softly.

"Randy Orton is the biggest jerk in this world, one minute he flirts with me and the next minute he tells me to close the door on my way out!" Kelly said pushing John off her bed, "and don't make out on my bed!" Kelly shouted.

"Is it the time of month?" John asked, earning a slap on the arm from Eve.

John sighed "look Kelly, he was probably in a bad mood, I mean he got mad at me earlier tonight and walked off… and I'm his best friend".

"He's always in a bad mood! Why does he have to play his little fucked up mind games on me?" Kelly shook her head and laid down on her bed.

"Kelly, why were you in Randy's room anyways?" Eve asked curiously.

"Ted was drunk at the bar and asked me to drive him back, and I found out when I got there that Randy roomed with him. That stupid son of a bitch, ughhh, he drives me crazy!" Kelly said grabbing at the pillow and throwing it across the room.

"I'm assuming it is the time of the month, no girl goes crazy like that… I'm going to head back to my room, goodnight babe" John pecked Eve's lips and made his way out.

Eve sat on the edge of Kelly's bed and placed her hand on Kelly's shoulder. "You know I would tell you to ignore him but that would be highly unlikely" Eve got up from Kelly's bed and made her way towards hers and turned the lamp off making the whole room go dark.

"Kelly?"

"Mhmm"

"I think Randy likes you" Eve said before turning so her back was facing Kelly.

Kelly just laid there in bed, now wondering if it's true. Could Randy possibly like her? She couldn't imagine that. With all those thoughts in her head, she soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**_How do you guys like it so far? Review? :) _**


	4. Chapter 4

"Randy!" Zack called following Randy into catering. "Randy hold up", Randy turned around to find the Internet champion Zack Ryder trying to catch his breath.

"Man I kept shouting for you from the parking lot, can't you hear?" Zack asked.

Randy sighed, "what do you want Ryder?"

"Um, is it true?"

"Can't anyone around here ask something without beating around the bush?" Randy asked annoyed.

"That Kelly didn't want to get into your pants?" Zack asked smirking. Just then Randy's fist connected with Zack's cheek, making Zack stumble backwards to the ground.

"No its not true, and don't go asking shit that doesn't concern you" Randy spat and walked off pissed. 'God if Kelly was the one who told Ryder, he wasn't accountable for his actions' he thought as he walked into the men's locker room.

Moments later Randy heard someone banging on the door, he opened it to find Kelly at the doorway, and she looked furious.

"What the fuck Randy? You can't go around hitting people you know that right? Zack's my friend!" Kelly yelled.

"So what if he's your friend? That's not going to stop me from beating the crap out of him. That bastard needs to know how to mind his own business. And maybe you should stop going around telling people our business and then maybe, just maybe, I'll stop hitting people!" Randy raised his voice.

"Ugh! You're such a jerk! And I never told Zack anything about us, so I don't know what you're talking about!" Kelly said running her fingers through her hair.

"Hey what's going on?"

Both Randy and Kelly glanced towards the door and soon realized who was up to all this.

* * *

Randy pushed Ted Dibiase against the wall "you douche bag, did you really pretend you were asleep and just listen on to us?" Randy asked not letting go of Ted's shirt.

"Stop it Randy."

Randy let go of Ted and walked over to Kelly, "look maybe you should go" Randy said.

"No."

"No?"

"Yes please don't go or else he'll hurt me" Ted said coughing.

"You're such a pussy Ted" Randy spat.

"Randy! Kelly! What are you guys doing? You're backstage segment is next, hurry up!" a crew member said before walking off.

* * *

"Hey Randy!" Kelly said walking towards Randy. The arena went wild as they saw Kelly and Randy together backstage.

"Kelly, just the person I was looking for, um I just wanted to say thanks for helping out Friday on Smackdown" Randy said scratching the back of his neck.

Kelly laughed softly, "no problem".

"So I guess I should get ready for my match against the Big Show, see you around" he said before turning to walk away. Kelly grabbed his hand "Randy… good luck out there" she said before placing her lips slowly on Randy's cheek, leaving a red lipstick stain behind.

Randy smiled "Thanks."

The crowd cheered loudly and soon the cameras cut back to the ring.

* * *

Kelly walked back to catering where she saw Layla, Cody, Eve, and John all circling around Zack, who sat on a chair with an ice pack to his cheek.

"What's going on guys?" Kelly asked curiously.

"Not what's going on with us, but what's going on with your boyfriend" Layla asked, her British accent clearly showing.

Kelly rolled her eyes "He's not my boyfriend, and what is going on with him exactly?" she questioned.

"Well he still is your boyfriend on screen, and he attacked me Kelly!" Zack pulled away the ice pack from his cheek to show Kelly the bruise.

"Common Zack stop whining over a little bruise, you're a goddamn wrestler" Kelly said annoyed.

"Kel, Randy has some serious anger issues, I think you need to stay away from him, I would know since I WAS his friend once upon a time" Cody said softly.

"That's sweet Cody, but Randy and I are not even together so there's no need for a warning" Kelly said sitting in the chair beside Zack, "besides you guys need to stop worrying about me and start worrying about yourselves."

Layla frowned and moved to Kelly to give her friend a hug, "you need a boyfriend," Layla said while holding onto Kelly.

Kelly slightly laughed, "I think I'll be okay Lay". Layla was truly Kelly's best friend, even though she spends most of her time with Cody and also shares the same hotel room as Cody, she was always there for Kelly. Their friendship was really something different.

Soon Layla and Cody left to get ready for their matches, as Kelly continued to sit by Zack and comfort him. Eve and John stayed for a while before they had to do their segments as well.

"I guess it's just you and me Kel, jobless" Zack said grinning.

"Um I just had a backstage segment," Kelly informed him.

"What? Awh man. I swear Vince hates me," Zack said shaking his head.

Kelly laughed out loud and shook her head as well.

Ok next chapter will be awesome, i promise! Review & let me know what you thought about this chapter! :)


	5. Chapter 5

_Ding Ding Ding_

"And here is your winner the BIG SHOW" Lilian Garcia announced.

But that didn't stop there. Just when the crowd thought it was over, it wasn't. The Big Show pulled out a table from underneath the ring and set it up before he went to grab the Apex Predator. He chokeslammed Randy into the table, getting more boos for himself. The Big Show laughed in his cunning way. He picked up Randy and threw him into the steel steps, causing Randy to yell in pain. He went to grab a chair when the WWE officials tried to stop him, he pushed through and started hitting the chair on Randy's torso. Randy grunted and held his stomach to stop Big Show. Big Show threw the chair to the side and went to grab a microphone.

"This is for Daniel Bryan, he would definitely love to see his opponent for the World Heavyweight Championship be in pain" The Big Show smirked and walked away to the back.

* * *

The officials later escorted Randy into the medic's room.

"What the fuck?" Randy spat. "How come you let Big Show do that?" He asked, and then grunted in pain as the doctors were trying to see what happened to his arm.

Vince looked down and sighed "Randy, we needed it to be realistic, it was apart of the storyline, I'm sorry if he caused more damages than he should've but this is what wrestling is all about" Vince said.

"Well a warning would've—ahh!" Randy yelled. "What the fuck did you just stab in my arm?" Randy asked squinting.

"Sir, you have to hold still for it to not hurt" the doctor replied.

Randy rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Vince "I'm sick of this Vince. You can't keep doing things without informing me, I almost had my arm ripped off my shoulder and you care about a storyline?"

"Randy please, just-"

"No." Randy got off the bed and walked out the medic's room slamming the door on his way out.

* * *

As he was walking to the parking lot Zack Ryder and his flip camera stopped him.

"Youtubers, here we have the Apex Predator-"

"Move Ryder!" Randy yelled, causing Zack to jump.

Just then Zack's fist connected with Randy's cheek, hard, making Randy fall backwards. Zack quickly got on top of Randy and started to throw punches at him and soon got off and picked up his flip camera.

"I PUNCHED RANDY ORTON, I PUNCHED RANDY ORTON!" Zack yelled in excitement. He turned off his flip camera and looked over at the Apex Predator who was struggling to get back on his feet.

"This is what you get for messing with me Orton" Zack said smirking before running off.

* * *

Kelly got out of the shower and grabbed her towel to wrap it around her. She took the hair dryer and started to dry her hair while running her fingers through it. Kelly slipped on her favourite pair of jean short-shorts, and wore her red off the shoulder top. Applying her regular makeup and a coat of lipgloss, Kelly smiled at the mirror and opened the bathroom door. She found Eve waiting outside the door with John beside her.

"What did I miss guys?" Kelly asked as she wore some stud earings.

"Kelly, you didn't hear?" Eve asked slowly, she flicked her eyes towards John, who nodded in return.

* * *

"What the fuck! And they just watched him get hurt! Big Show is 5 times bigger than Randy! And don't get me started on Zack! That asshole. Ugh! Where is Zack now?" Kelly asked furious of what she heard from Eve and John.

"Kelly calm down, Randy will be fi-" Eve got cut off when Kelly turned her back and stomped out of the room.

Kelly didn't know what came over her, but she was pissed. She was pissed that Big Show would hurt a man without him knowing, and she was pissed Zack would beat up someone when they weren't able to defend themselves. Randy Orton maybe a jerk, but that didn't stop Kelly from caring. Kelly swung open the door of Layla's hotel room and surprisingly found Zack there, with Cody as well.

"Zack you son of a bitch" Kelly yelled and jumped onto Zack, causing him to fall on the bed. She started throwing punches at him, before Cody wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her off.

"Let me go!" Kelly shouted and tried to wiggle out of his grip. "You bastard! How could you hurt someone when they weren't capable of defending themselves?" Kelly asked.

"What's your problem anyways? I'm your friend, not Randy. You should be happy I got my revenge, but instead you're attacking me?" Zack asked straightening his shirt and hair.

Cody placed Kelly down on the ground and looked into her eyes before saying, "Promise me you won't attack him again."

"No." Kelly immediately jumped on Zack again before she was pulled off again.

"Kelly- KELLY!" Layla shouted, turning everyone's attention to her. She cleared her throat before speaking again, "Kelly what are you doing? Let it go, you know about Zack and how stupid he can get. Just go find Randy and see if he's okay." Layla said.

"I don't think that's a smart idea" Cody shook his head and continued, "Randy is mad, you should give him time to cool off, most likely he'll be coming to find Zack" Cody said.

"I don't care, I'm going to look for him" Kelly responded. She glared at Zack before she walked out of the room.

* * *

Kelly stood infront of Randy's hotel room. What was she suppose to say to him if he questions why she's here? What if he just tells her to go away like last time? All her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and Ted appeared in front of her.

"Thought I heard some rumbling, what's up Kel?" Ted asked, crossing his arms against his chest.

Kelly looked over Ted's shoulder nervously.

Ted sighed "he's at the hotel's gym downstairs, and I'd really prefer you not to go" Ted said.

Kelly shook her head before mumbling a 'thanks' and walked towards the elevator. Surely she knew she was making a mistake trying to find the Viper, but she just couldn't go back to her room until she saw him.

* * *

Randy was throwing several punches at the punching bag, he didn't care how much pain he had in his arms, or the fact that his cheek was throbbing, all he wanted to do was punch and punch until his anger would go away. But that wouldn't stop it, and he knew that. He had to find Zack himself and give the bastard a good beating. He was forming sweat everywhere and was glad he didn't wear a shirt. As he continued to punch harder and harder he spotted a petite blond figure through the corner of his eyes. He stopped the swinging bag and leaned his forehead against it, closing his eyes "not now Kelly" he said.

Kelly walked closer to the Apex Predator now getting a clear view of his body, and his flushed face.

"Randy I just-"

"I said not now!" Randy shouted making Kelly jump.

* * *

_I know I said lots of Randy & Kelly action, but it's coming! ;) & I really appreciated all the reviews, keep em' coming guys. I want to know what you think is going to happen next. I already have the next chapter finished though :)_


	6. Chapter 6

He stopped the swinging bag and leaned his forehead against it, closing his eyes "not now Kelly" he said.

Kelly walked closer to the Apex Predator now getting a clear view of his body, and his flushed face.

"Randy I just-"

"I said not now!" Randy shouted making Kelly jump.

Kelly stood there frozen for a while. She didn't know if she should just turn back and head upstairs. But she couldn't, no. She wanted to see how he was. She slowly gulped and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry" she whispered.

Randy turned his head to face Kelly, and that's when she saw the bruise on his right cheek.

"He fucking knocked me out, Kelly!" Randy shouted, hitting the punching bag in frustration.

Kelly took this as queue to walk closer to Randy.

"I know. And I'm sorry. Zack's a jerk-"

"I'm going to fucking kill him," Randy spat, breathing heavily.

"No you're not" Kelly sighed, making Randy raise his eyebrows at her.

"And who are you to tell me that?" he asked.

Kelly shook her head. She took another step towards him so there bodies were now only a few inches apart. She slowly brought her hand to Randy's bruised cheek and softly touched it.

Randy gasped at the light pain he felt, he closed his eyes as he felt Kelly's small hand still on his cheek.

"Does it hurt?" Kelly asked softly. The gym was quiet, no one came down to do late night workout at 12am. And Kelly was glad no one was there, it was just a shirtless Randy and herself.

Randy slowly nodded, and turned his face so Kelly couldn't see how embarrassed he was to say that.

"It's okay," she whispered.

Randy turned back to face her, "Kelly, please just go back upstairs" he begged.

Kelly shook her head and dropped her hand from his cheek, "no, I want to stay here with you".

Randy was taken aback. No one had ever said that to him, and having those words come out of Kelly's lips made his heart melt. Wait. What was he doing? Surely he wasn't falling for Kelly. No. No way was that going to happen again. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the elevator open. Heath Slater, Curt Hawkins, and Tyler Reks all stepped out. Those were the few superstars that would get hurt by Randy, because of their loud mouths.

"Oh. Sorry Orton, we didn't know you were going to have company tonight" Curt said, deviously.

Right away Randy brought Kelly behind him protectively.

"Don't worry Randal, we're not going to touch your girl," Heath said noticing Kelly.

"Yeah, I mean it's a shocker a pretty girl like Kelly would fall for a hot tempered man like you" Tyler said smirking. "Kelly if you ever need a fuck buddy, just call me up" he said sending a wink at Kelly.

And that set Randy off. He threw himself on Tyler and started punching the shit out of him. Heath jumped on Randy's back while Curt threw a few punches into Randy's stomach. Kelly gasped, and ran towards Curt. She tried to pull him off but it was pointless. Randy threw Heath off his shoulder, making him fly onto the ground. He then started to kick Curt continuously, he grabbed Curt's arm and dragged him into the elevator, and picked up the other two and threw them into the elevator as well. He pressed the top floor button and let the door close. Randy grabbed his right arm as he felt pain shoot through it.

"Randy, we should go up. They can come back." Kelly said, worry in her eyes.

"I don't care, I'm not leaving," Randy walked over to the punching bag and adjusted it when he felt Kelly's hand on his.

"Stop" she whispered.

Randy sighed. "Look, I'm trying not to get pissed off Kelly, but you're really teetering there, and if you-" he was cut off short as Kelly crashed her lips against his. She kissed him purely with lust and longing. Randy grabbed Kelly's waist bringing her closer to him, so there weren't any space between them as he continued to kiss her back. She pulled away, as both Randy and Kelly tried catching their breath again. Kelly stepped back.

"Randy I-" she was interrupted as this time Randy was the one to taste Kelly's lips. After a few seconds, gaining some self-control, Kelly pulled back.

"No, this isn't right." Kelly said, still out of breath.

Randy chuckled lowly, "I'm sorry, I didn't know kissing was a sin".

"I didn't mean it like that, I meant-"

"You kissed me first Kelly" Randy said frustrated and annoyed that he couldn't satisfy his lips with hers.

"I know and-"

"Kelly, you're frustrating me. I never asked you to come down here and console me. And I sure as hell didn't beg you to kiss me." Randy said stating the facts.

"I know, I just… I came here to talk to you, and I-"

Randy shook his head. Talk? He had nothing to say to her. He wanted to feel her body against his, her full and lustful lips on his, the way she softly touched his cheek. He was now sexually frustrated.

"I'm not in the mood to talk." Randy said pissed off, as he grabbed his bag and turned around to head back upstairs.

Kelly stood alone in the quiet gym, taking in all that happened in just a few minutes. Has she lost it? She had no sort of self-control whenever she was around the Viper. And now she completely made a fool of herself. She noted to now listen to her friends.

* * *

Randy walked into his hotel room throwing his bag on the ground. He kicked off his shoes and laid on his bed softly, making sure his body wouldn't hurt. He played back the events that happened earlier. Kelly. Randy sighed. The girl drove him crazy. He couldn't fight the desire he had for her, she made him feel all sorts of things he thought he couldn't. What if he actually liked her? His thoughts were interrupted when Ted walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey man, wanna come to the bar?" Ted asked.

"I think I'll pass, my body hurts" Randy said bringing his hands down his face.

"Man, you've been passing up on the bar a lot of times, please don't tell me this is because of Kelly" Ted sighed.

"It's not! And why does everyone assume everything I feel is about Kelly" Randy yelled in frustration.

"Because it is… common man, just this one night before we all head back home," Ted pointed out. It was true, in the morning all the superstars and divas would fly back home for 3 days before traveling again.

Randy sighed "give me 15 minutes" he said before heading into the bathroom.

* * *

_I'm on a roll with this story. How'd you guys like this chapter? Review, Review, Review ... so i know you guys enjoyed it :) _


	7. Chapter 7

Randy and Ted made their way into the packed bar filled with young men and women. As Ted hit up the dance floor immediately, Randy walked towards the bar and got himself a drink. He wanted to forget it all. Forget what Big Show did to him in the ring, forget how Ryder attacked him, forget how Hawkins, Slater, and Reks came after him, and most of all forget how Kelly made him feel. It was a long day for him, and frankly he didn't even want to be at the bar. But because Ted kept urging him on, he decided to just go with it.

"Having awfully a lot of drinks there, eh?"

Randy turned to his right as he faced a brown haired beauty sitting in the stool next to him wearing a cheetah printed dress that rose to her mid thigh as she crossed her legs. He wasn't sure why this young woman was trying to talk to him, but he replied anyways "trying to get some stuff off my mind," he nodded towards her drink "and you?"

The girl laughed, "can't I just have a drink without a reason?" she asked smiling.

Randy chuckled "sorry," he smiled at her before continuing "Randy" he said extending his hand towards her.

She took it in hers "Rachel" she said in a cheery voice.

The rest of the night Randy and Rachel continued to talk about their embarrassing bar stories. He shared to her how he once hit an old man thinking it was his friend because that's how drunk he was. Rachel listened throughout and laughed when appropriate. Randy appreciated that, as Kelly would always interrupt him. But then again, when has Kelly and him ever talked to each other properly? He let out a deep sigh as he thought about her again.

"Are you ok?" Rachel asked touching Randy's shoulder lightly.

"Yeah I'm fine," Randy said standing up "would you like to dance?" he asked.

"Of course" she said, before following him to the middle of the dance floor.

* * *

"JOHN!" Eve yelled through the music, when she spotted her boyfriend. Eve followed John's eyes, as she was curious to know what her boyfriend was looking at. Her mouth dropped open as she saw Randy Orton, in the middle of the dance floor, making out with some girl who looked to be in her early twenties.

John made his way towards her "so you're seeing what I'm seeing?" he asked, as he wrapped his arm around Eve's waist.

"What an ass," Eve said not taking her eyes off of them "I mean Kelly JUST called and told me what happened with her and Randy, and he's already making out with a different girl."

"So… are you going to let her know?" John asked.

"Of course! She's my friend, and she deserves to know how much of a jerk Randy is" Eve said grabbing John's hand as they pushed through the crowd and made their way out of the bar.

* * *

Randy pulled away from Rachel, as she started to kiss his neck. He put his hands on her shoulder and pushed her away from him, causing Rachel to give him a confused look.

"What's wrong?" she shouted over the loud music.

"I can't do this. I have to go." Randy said pointing towards the door.

The girl frowned, and crossed her arms against her chest. "Why?" she pouted.

Randy sighed. If he knew this girl was the annoying type, he sure as hell wouldn't have made out with her. Instead of replying to her he went off looking for Ted. After several of minutes of looking for Ted and having no luck, Randy called a cab and went back to the hotel.

* * *

Layla who was lying on Cody's chest, pushed herself off when she heard knocking on her hotel door. She opened it to find her friends Eve and John.

"What's up guys?" Layla asked in her British accent, as she held the door open for the two to enter.

"Not to bother you guys, but have you seen Kelly?" Eve asked worried.

Cody, who was lying down, now was standing beside Layla "Well, she told us she was catching an early flight because her mom wasn't feeling well" Cody informed the couple.

John and Eve looked at each other, as Layla raised her eyebrow. "Um, is something wrong?" she asked.

Both John and Eve explained to Layla and Cody about what they saw earlier, and how they wanted to let Kelly know. Layla was shocked, she couldn't believe what she heard. She knew Randy had temper problems, but she never took him for a player.

"Why am I not surprised?" Cody asked sitting on the edge of the bed. "Randy always wanted it his way, and since Kelly wasn't going to satisfy him he decided to prey on someone else, he's never going to learn" Cody said letting out a sigh.

"I wish Kelly didn't have to be stuck in this storyline with him, poor girl has went through so much in just a short amount of days," Eve said massaging her forehead.

"I guess we'll just have to let her know Saturday" Layla said shrugging her shoulders. She didn't know how to react to all this. Kelly was her best friend and yet she felt she couldn't do anything to help her. She sighed and sat beside Cody, as the four of them tried to decide how to let Kelly know.

* * *

Randy stumbled into his room, as his alcohol intake was really high tonight. He tried to take off his shoes, but after being unsuccessful he decided to just go to bed with them on. He thought about what happened at the bar, and the reason he didn't go further with Rachel. Anytime Randy was at the bar, he'd bring back a one-night stand, no matter how annoying the girl turned out to be. But tonight he couldn't bring himself to do it. He soon came to the conclusion that Kelly was the reason why. Randy couldn't deny his feelings for her. She was a beauty. The way she would get mad when something happened to someone she cares about, the way she was protective of her friends, how she wasn't afraid to be around the Viper himself. He closed his eyes as he tried to remember the kiss they shared earlier in the night.

The door swung open, as Ted looked at Randy horrified. "What the fuck man?" Ted spat out, making Randy shoot his eyes open again.

Randy tilted his head to the side and shot Ted a nasty look "What?" he asked.

"Can't you tell me you were leaving? I didn't have any money on me to call a cab! So I had to get in a truck full of hipsters, talking to me about world peace" Ted yelled.

"Calm down," Randy smiled "I bet it wasn't so bad… world peace is an excellent thing to learn about" he said grinning.

"Why are you smiling like that? Wait. Why are you even smiling? You don't smile. Ever. No way. Uh-uh" Ted said shaking his head violently.

Randy got up and placed his hands on Ted's shoulders to steady him from falling over. "Because I want to smile. I like to smile. Don't ever question me," Randy said glaring into Ted's eyes before laughing. Yup. He was completely wasted now.

Ted's face scrunched up in confusion. He didn't understand the man in front of him. He shrugged Randy's hands away from his shoulders "whatever man" he said before walking into the bathroom.

Randy laughed, and stumbled back on his bed, lying there for the remainder of the night.

* * *

**_Randal Randal . He's so confusing eh? I want to know what you think is going to happen next! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! & i'll be posting another chapter later on because i'll be going to U.S for 2 days! REVIEW :) _**


	8. Chapter 8

Kelly walked into the hotel rolling her luggage behind her. She was sure she was one of the earliest superstars to arrive, but that didn't bother her. She needed to take a shower and get ready for Raw tonight, as she would be escorting Randy to the ring for his match. Kelly sighed as she thought about him. The last time she talked to him was 3 days ago, and they didn't leave on a good note. How was he going to react seeing her today. She took off her sunglasses as she waited for the person working behind the counter to find her room keys. She would have to room with Eve again, and she enjoyed it, to be honest. Eve was up to all sorts of fun, while Layla mostly wanted to sleep. Kelly grabbed the room keys from the woman and said a 'thank you' before waiting for the elevator to open. As she was waiting she saw a familiar figure through the corner of her eye. Zack Ryder.

"Hey Kel" Zack said waving excitedly.

Kelly flipped him off, as she continued to wait for the elevator.

"Common Kel, don't be like that," Zack said approaching Kelly, "I promise I won't attack your boyfriend ever again." he said.

Kelly glared at Zack "He's not my boyfriend douche bag, and I don't want to talk to you" Kelly replied.

"So you're just going to flip me off like that?" Zack asked placing his hand on his chest. "It hurts Kelly."

"What hurts?" Kelly asked raising her eyebrow.

"My heart."

"Your heart is on the left side"

"I know" Zack said moving his hand towards the left side of his chest.

Kelly couldn't fight the smile forming on her lips. "God. Fine. Let's go get breakfast. But let me shower first," Kelly said.

"SICCKKKK" Zack howled, making Kelly roll her eyes at him.

* * *

After having breakfast with Zack and catching up with some of his stories about LI, Kelly headed back to her room with him. She opened the door to find John, Eve, Layla, and Cody spreading themselves between both beds in the room. Zack walked up to John and Cody greeting them with their handshake. Kelly smiled at everyone "What's everyone doing here?" she asked.

"You and Zack cool now?" John asked smiling.

Kelly laughed "Well you can't stay mad at that face, now can you?"

"Certainly not" Cody said smiling, and then changed into a more serious look.

Eve sighed, "Kelly I have to tell you something, and what I'm telling you is completely true, John was there with me and saw it all. So you'll have to believe me." Eve said taking a step towards Kelly.

Kelly smiled "Eve you're my friend, if I don't believe you who else am I going to believe?" Kelly asked.

As soon as Kelly said that, Eve felt a little more relaxed that she was doing the right thing. She started to tell Kelly about the events that happened three days ago.

* * *

Before anyone could stop her Kelly fled the room. She walked into the elevator and pressed the 12th floor as John informed her that's where Randy's room was. She had a wave of emotions, anger, jealousy, and sadness. She walked out of the elevator and immediately found Randy's room. She didn't think twice before banging on the door. Like last time Ted opened the door, but before he could say anything Kelly pushed through and found Randy lying on the bed with his hands behind his head. Randy looked at Kelly and smirked.

"Ahh, Kelly. How nice of you to find me on the first day back" he said still smirking. By now Ted came back to the room and watched on.

Kelly didn't know what to say, she didn't know how to start off, without realizing her eyes welled up. Randy immediately got himself off the bed and walked towards Kelly, he had worry in his eyes, "What happened? Did someone do something to you?" he asked.

"You fucking bastard," Kelly said in a low whisper. Ted was shocked. He didn't expect Kelly to use profanity at the poor man in front of her asking if she was okay.

Randy squinted his eyes at Kelly, "Excuse me?" he spat.

"You fucking bastard," Kelly yelled as she pounded her small fists into Randy's chest and letting her tears fall at the same time. Randy grabbed Kelly's wrists, "What the fuck are you doing Kelly? What's your problem?" he asked raising his voice.

"My problem is you! You kiss me first and then 20 minutes later you're sucking faces with another girl!" she shouted at him.

Immediately Randy snapped his head towards Ted, causing Ted to raise his arms in defense "Man I didn't tell her shit" he said.

Randy turned his attention back to Kelly, "So?" he asked.

Ted face palmed himself, shaking his head. Randy was the world's biggest dumbass.

"SO?"

"Yeah, so what? I mean its not like you and I are even together. So I have no idea how come you're questioning me." Randy said annoyed.

Kelly blinked as more tears fell down. "You're such a jerk!" she whispered.

"Heard it way too many times to care." he said rolling his eyes.

Just then Randy's left cheek connected with the palm of Kelly's hand. "I hate you!" she spat as she stomped out of the room.

Randy held his cheek as he took in what just happened. Kelly slapped him. A girl just slapped him. He was pissed. He threw the TV's remote against the bathroom wall causing pieces to fly everywhere. His blood began to boil as he felt his cheek throbbing.

Ted watched as the horrifying scene unraveled. 'What the fuck' he thought.

"Wow man, you really pissed her off," Ted said, taking steps back so the Viper didn't attack him.

"FUCK OFF" Randy yelled, causing Ted to jump and run out of the room.

The Apex Predator was furious. How the fuck did a girl just slap him and walk out of this room. He was about to go find Kelly, but stopped himself. He's not about to lay his hands on a woman. He screamed in frustration before punching the bathroom door.

* * *

After fixing up her swollen eyes, with some make up and slipping on a red strapless dress that fell right above her knees, Kelly went looking for Vince. Certainly she wasn't about to go kiss a man that she slapped. She made her way to his office and knocked on the door. 'Come in' she heard. She opened the door to find Vince looking up at her smiling.

"Ah Kelly, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Vince, I need you to cancel this segment I have with Randy" Kelly said, with hope in her eyes.

Vince thought for a while before responding. "No" he said flatly.

"I have a rea-" she was cut off short, "I don't care what it is, you're going out there and doing your segment. Its what the crowd wants and it's what I want," he said.

Kelly nodded and made her way out. Certainly there was no arguing with Vince.

* * *

_**BECAUSE i love you guys :) So what do you think is going to happen? Randy is the world's biggest jackass. smh. anywaysss, REVIEW :) I'm currently jamming to Conor Maynard songs while i'm writing! I'm going to be on my way to U.S in 3 hours, but i'll atleast keep writing on my iphone! it comes in handy :) **_


	9. Chapter 9

Kelly chewed on her lower lip as she made her way towards gorilla position. Randy's match was next and certainly he'll be there waiting for her as she has to escort him to the ring. She adjusted her dress and pulled her fingers through her soft curls. She looked up to make eye contact with a pair of deep blue eyes, which were staring back at her like daggers. Kelly nervously looked away and continued to walk closer to the Apex Predator. A few hours ago she was more than mad at Randy, but all she could feel now was fear. Now she regretted even slapping him in the first place. She should've just walked away. Her thoughts were interrupted when a crewmember pushed her lightly closer to Randy.

"Common guys, hold hands, I can't keep telling you directions!" the woman shouted.

Kelly was first to grab Randy's hand, lacing her fingers through his. 'He was definitely mad' she thought, as she felt the grip on her hand tighten. As soon as they held hands, Randy's theme music hit, and both of them walked through the curtains and walked down the ramp. Kelly waved at some fans with her free hand, as Randy continued his way down to the ring, looking pissed like he always does.

* * *

As the bell rung and Lilian Garcia announcing the winner of the match as Randy Orton, Kelly jumped a little and clapped her hands like she was told to do. The crowd erupted as Randy striked his pose from the top ropes. Kelly got into the ring and waited for Randy to come down. As Randy came down he brought his attention towards Kelly and smiled at her, like he was told to do. Kelly slowly approached him so their faces were inches away. They looked into each other's eyes as the crowd chanted 'kiss'. But the two took their time. She looked into Randy's eyes only finding nothing other than hatred. She felt sick to her stomach. She gulped and slowly brought her lips to his, as she softly placed her hand on the cheek she slapped him on. The two moved their lips in sync as the arena now went wild. The thought of Randy not wanting to kiss her made Kelly feel strange. She slowly pulled away as the two continued to stare into each other's eyes. The crowd chanted, "kiss" again and Randy immediately tore his eyes away from hers. He laughed and shook his head at the crowd and grabbed Kelly's hand as the duo made their way to the back.

* * *

As soon as they walked through the curtains, Randy let go of Kelly's hand and made his way towards the men's locker room. Kelly stood there watching, she bit her lower lip as she thought about the kiss they shared, and how much hatred filled Randy's eyes.

"Kelly?"

Kelly turned around to find Ted standing behind her. "Hey Ted" Kelly said softly.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked scratching the back of his neck.

"Sure" she said as she followed him to catering and took a seat opposite of him.

"Kelly I need you to listen without interrupting me. Can you do that?" Ted asked raising his eyebrows.

Kelly nodded and Ted continued talking.

"Randy wasn't planning on going to the bar 3 days ago, he told me his body was sore, but I didn't believe him. I assumed he just got into another fight with you, since you went to see him that night. So anyways, I'm the one that urged him to come to the bar. Once we got there, Randy immediately hit up the drinks. And AFTER that did he meet the girl he made out with later during the night. Frankly, Randy was too drunk to know what was happening. But let me tell you something, when I came back to the hotel I expected Randy to have some girl in his bed like he always did, but this time he didn't. Instead he was lying on his bed smiling like an idiot. My point is there is no reason for you to be mad at Randy. He's had some tough times and doesn't know how to treat people right. Somehow I put up with him, but that's my business" Ted said sighing deeply. "I just wanted you to know all this, because Kelly you're honestly a great girl, and Randy would be stupid if he missed out on you" Ted said.

Kelly didn't know what to say. She was speechless. Maybe listening to just her friends wasn't the best idea, as she only heard one side of the story before making a decision. She thought about what Randy said earlier, how they weren't even together so she had no right to question him. It was true. She didn't have any rights to question him. She placed her forehead in the palms of her hand as she heard the chair squeaking and saw a glimpse of Ted walking away.

As Kelly made her way to the parking lot, a flash of darkness came upon her.

* * *

Randy heard knocking on his room door. Usually Ted would check who it was but he didn't see Ted since the incident in the morning. Randy got up from his bed and opened the door. It was none other than the divas champion, Layla.

"Look Layla, if you're here to talk about Kelly, there's nothing to talk about because I'm done with her" Randy spat.

Layla sighed "Randy because of you Curt knocked out Kelly! She's unconscious right now. I'm sick of you bringing her troub-" Layla stopped talking as Randy raised his palm to signal her to.

"Hawkins?" Randy asked as his muscles began to tense.

"Yeah" Layla whispered.

Randy slammed the door behind him as he went to look for the bastard. He could hear Layla shouting after him, but he didn't care. He had to find that son of a bitch.

* * *

Kelly slowly opened her eyes as she found her friends around her, with an addition of someone else who she couldn't recognize.

"I see she broke out of her unconscious" the man said, "give her these pain killers if it gets worse, most likely it will at night but otherwise she'll be fine". The man got up and shook Cody's hand before walking out of the room.

"What happened?" Kelly asked looking around the room.

"Curt knocked you out when you were in the parking lot" Eve said frowning, "we couldn't find that scumbag anywhere!"

Kelly gasped at the pain she felt in her head when she moved it to sit up. Holding her head she asked where Layla was.

"Um" Eve looked nervously from Kelly to Cody, "She went to see Randy, to let him know what Curt did."

"What?" Cody asked taken aback. He has no idea his girlfriend went alone to see the Apex Predator. Just then Layla walked through the door.

"Oh, Kelly! Thank goodness you're okay," she said hugging Kelly.

"Lay, what happened with Randy?" asked Zack.

Layla sighed, "He went to look for Hawkins, and he-"

"Was pretty mad," everyone said at the same time.

At this point each one of Kelly's friends was use to it. The Viper getting mad often didn't take them by surprise.

Kelly shook her head. "Can I just rest here for a while?" she asked softly.

"Sure Hun" Layla replied.

"Alone?"

"Oh right!" The divas and superstars escorted themselves out of the room, as Kelly laid back in bed. She was worried for Randy. Certainly Curt would have back up knowing Randy some how would find him. She sighed as she started to close her eyes and drift off to sleep.

* * *

**_How much do I love you guys when i bring my laptop to Mcdonalds in the U.S to get wifi, and post this chapter? A LOT. You guys are absolutely amazing with your reviews! soooooo, what do you think of this chapter? Randy and Kelly maybe mad at each other, but because of that storyline... DAMN they kissed. :P lol, anywho... REVIEW PLEASE (: I'm spending every travelling time for you guys, by just writing and writing! xoxox_**


	10. Chapter 10

John walked into the gym to find Randy there. But this time he wasn't punching a punching bag. He was wrapping his right hand knuckle with bandage. John sighed. He knew exactly what happened. Randy wouldn't let these stuff go.

"Randy" John said, bringing Randy's attention to him.

Randy glared at John "What?" he spat.

"Dude calm down, did you find Hawkins?" John asked making his way towards Randy.

"Yeah, and that pussy had Reks with him" Randy said bringing a hand down his face. He knocked the shit out of both of them, and was glad. If they had a problem with him they should've confronted him instead of touching Kelly.

"So you did this for Kelly?" John asked curiously.

"No."

"Yeah, you did".

Randy sighed, John was honestly the most annoying man to him, with his stupid questions and the way he nagged him constantly. He got himself off the treadmill he was seated on and went to grab his bags, but before he could John stepped in front of him.

"Look Randy, you can't keep avoiding me like this. Eve and the rest are worried about Kelly. If you like her stop playing games with her". John said in a serious tone.

"Fuck off Cena" Randy growled.

"No. Randy I'm your best friend man and you don't even tell me things". John sighed.

"That's because you go off telling your little girlfriend and her crew. You changed man." Randy said shooting a nasty look at John.

John shook his head, "I didn't change man, you're just fucked up".

It took so much effort for Randy to stop himself from punching John. He shoved John away and grabbed his bags before walking away.

"I know you have feelings for her man!" John shouted from behind him.

* * *

Randy walked into the elevator, and pressed 12. He was stopped on the 9th floor when Ted entered the elevator.

Randy glared at him, "Where the fuck have you been?" he asked.

"Around" Ted replied.

"Around? What were you doing on the 9th floor?" he asked as they got out of the elevator and made their way to their room.

"I went to see Kelly. You do know she's hurt, right?" Ted asked raising his eyebrow.

Once they entered the room Randy tossed his bag on the ground and went straight into the shower. He wasn't going to talk about Kelly again. The girl slapped him for no apparent reason. Well she did have a reason, but it didn't seem quite valid enough for him. He wanted to see her though. He wanted to see her beautiful blonde hair that fell below her chest, her blue eyes that filled with concern when something happened to him, the cute little smile she always had on, and the way she bit her lower lip when she was nervous. He didn't want to think about her, but it was hard. He turned off the shower and grabbed his towel.

* * *

Cody knocked on Kelly's door and entered when he heard her say it was open. Kelly sat up on her bed when she saw Cody make his way towards her.

"Hey Cody," Kelly said giving him a warm smile, "Whatchu doing here?" she asked.

Cody sat on the bed next to her, "Layla wanted me to check up on you since I didn't want to get into the pool" he said smiling back at her.

Kelly sighed. Her friends and her would always go late night swimming whenever they stayed at a hotel and she wished she could've been there right now.

"Did you take your pain killers?" Cody asked.

Kelly nodded.

"Are you bored?"

Kelly nodded again.

Cody laughed. "We could go grab a snack?" he suggested.

Kelly frowned "You're all about eating!"

"What? I like eating." Cody said chuckling at Kelly's remark.

"Tell me a story" Kelly commanded.

"Okay… what story would you like to hear?" he asked.

Kelly took a while before she answered, "How you and Randy stopped being friends," she said. She was always curious about what happened to the duo, but never once took the time to ask Cody. Today was the day, she thought.

Cody shook his head, "That's not really a story, that just happened out of the blue".

"Well what made you guys not talk anymore?" she asked hoping he'll give her a better answer this time.

"Well, Randy, Ted and I were great friends. I mean Randy always had his anger issues but somehow he knew how to have fun as well. That's when Candice entered the picture," Cody said sighing.

Kelly tried to remember how Candice looked, it's been a while since she last saw her.

Cody continued "Randy fell hard for her, when the two had to be in a storyline together. But I knew something Randy couldn't figure out. Candice was really scared of Randy. She feared him, Kelly. I would see the look of horror on her face when Randy got into a lot of fights. She was a soft girl. Anyways, whenever I brought this up he would get mad at me and tell me to just fuck off. Soon he found out himself that Candice wasn't interested in him". Cody brought his hands down his face and shook his head.

"A lot happened from then on. He wasn't really the same. Its not like he was single from then on. He had a fair share of girlfriends, one night stands, a lot of girls came in and out of his life, but he wasn't interested in them as they were in him. All he wanted to do was workout and go to the bar, so I started drifting off when I met Layla. He'd get mad at me for ditching him and Ted, and I just told him I couldn't follow him around all the time. He told me to leave then. Since that day I haven't talked to him unless it was really important" Cody said grabbing the water bottle on the bedside table and taking a sip.

Kelly couldn't help but feel sorry for Randy. He came off as a jerk all the time, but maybe he never knew how to express himself? She wanted to see him so bad. But she couldn't. Not after what she did to him, he was still pissed at her. But then again he went after Curt for her, so doesn't he care for her? Kelly was now really confused. She didn't know what to do, or how to feel anymore. All that ran through her mind since the beginning of this storyline was Randy.

"You like him don't you?" Cody asked.

Kelly nodded her head. "A lot" she said softly.

"Why though? I mean since day one all you've guys been doing was fight" Cody said shaking his head.

"I don't know. I just feel all sorts of things when I'm with him. And he can be sweet. You should've seen the way he protected me from Tyler, Curt, and Heath" Kelly said smiling, thinking about what happened a few days ago.

Cody sighed, "I don't want you to get hurt Kelly… none of us want that. So just do the right thing." he said.

Kelly smiled at him "Thanks Cody" she said.

* * *

_**I'M BACK. :) i'll be posting up another chapter later today, so stay tuned! & REVIEW, my lovely readers. :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

Randy quickly threw on his gray v-neck shirt and pulled his black sweatpants over his boxers. Just as he was heading out Ted fell off the bed and onto the floor.

"Wait! I'm coming." Ted yelled.

* * *

It was 7am as Randy and Ted made their way into the hotel's gym. Surely most of the WWE superstars would be there working out and getting in shape as well. When the two men entered the gym Ted went off to do some cardio as Randy started on the treadmill. After several minutes, Randy spotted a familiar face making his way towards him.

"Hey man!" John said smiling.

When Randy didn't return the smile, John's faded away. Randy slowed down on the treadmill as he began to jog.

"So listen man, about yesterday, I hope we're good. I mean-"

"I forgive you" Randy said rolling his eyes. He just wished John would turn around and walk away.

"I didn't even apologize. Heck, I wasn't even planning on it" John said confused.

Randy turned off the treadmill completely as he got off and wiped his face with the towel.

"Look man, I don't feel like talking-"

"John!" Both Randy and John turned their heads to the right as Eve and Kelly made their way towards them. Eve wore some yoga pants and a sports bra, as Kelly wore the same except with shorts.

Kelly looked at John before she shifted her eyes towards Randy. His blue eyes glared back at her, as Kelly slowly bit her lower lip. She was scared what Randy might say or do to her. He hasn't reacted yet after she slapped him, and she was just waiting for him to do it.

Eve pecked John on the lips "Good morning babe" she said before she looked at Randy. "Hi Randy" she said barely in a whisper.

Randy stared at Eve for a few seconds "I'm going to leave".

"No you're not," John said placing his hand on Randy's shoulder. "You tell me I don't spend time with you, so here it is! Let's all go get breakfast together." he said cheerfully.

Eve raised her eyebrow at John. She didn't seem too fond of the idea of having Randy have breakfast with them. John just smiled back at Eve completely oblivious to what she's thinking.

"No" Randy said flatly before meeting Kelly's eyes again making her look down.

"Man, what is up with you these days. You've gone to moody Randy to moody and boring Randy!" John said making Kelly giggle softly.

Randy was pissed. Why was she giggling? What did she think was so funny? Randy clenched his jaw "I'm busy" he spat out.

Eve rolled her eyes, she hated the way Randy talked to John. She placed her hand softly on John's chest "Common babe let's go, Layla and Cody would be waiting for us" she turned her attention to Kelly "So you're sure your not coming?"

Kelly nodded. John and Eve headed towards the doors, as it was now only Randy and Kelly there.

"Randy!" Randy and Kelly looked over to see Ted making his way to them. "Oh hey Kelly! I didn't know you guys were talking again."

"We're not." Randy said glaring at Ted before walking off, causing Kelly to sigh.

"I'm sorry Kel" Ted said scratching the back of his neck.

"It's not your fault Ted" Kelly said softly as she headed the opposite direction.

* * *

Kelly headed out of the bathroom wearing a black strapless dress that fell to her mid thigh, she paired it with some gold heels, and left her long blonde hair in curls that fell below her chest.

"Wow, you look hot! If I was a man I'd have sex with you right now!" Eve said flashing Kelly a smile.

Kelly laughed, "You're too funny." she said while applying some lip-gloss.

The girls were going to head to the bar with John, Cody, Layla, and Zack. It was the night where most of the superstars went to the bar. Kelly wondered if Randy would be there. She wished she had the chance to talk to him. Her thoughts were interrupted when they heard a knock on the door. Kelly went to open it as Eve wore some earrings.

"KEL!" Zack shouted as he pushed past her and walked towards Eve. "Guess what guys?" he said smiling widely.

"Mmm, Vince gave you a match on RAW!" Eve said smiling.

"I wish. But that's not it. Kaitlyn asked me to come to the bar with her! SHE ASKED ME OUT!" Zack said excitedly.

Kelly frowned "I thought you were my date tonight!" she said.

Zack scratched the back of his neck, "Oh. -"

"I'm just kidding Zack! It's pretty shocking some one asked you out." Kelly said sticking her tongue out at Zack.

Zack laughed "Whatever."

The three left the hotel room as they made their way down to the lobby to meet the rest of their friends including Kaitlyn.

* * *

Randy sat at the bar as he watched Kelly dancing with Drew McIntyre. His muscles tensed as he saw Drew moving his hands from Kelly's waist to her ass. He wished he could walk over there and pull them apart. Randy immediately smirked when he saw Kelly push back from Drew. She said something to Drew before pushing through the crowd, but he also found Drew following her behind.

* * *

"Kelly, wait!" Drew said in his Scottish accent as he grabbed her arm making her stop.

"Drew, I'm not like that. Just go away," Kelly said as she pulled away and started to walk again. But Drew roughly grabbed her arm, yanking her towards him.

"Let me go Drew" she hissed at him.

"Kelly, I really like you" Drew said with eagerness in his voice. He placed his hand on Kelly's waist again, as this time she pushed his hand away.

"Stop it Drew" she pleaded.

"No, Kelly-"

"Leave her alone Drew". Kelly and Drew turned their heads to see the Viper himself standing behind them. Kelly was relieved when she saw him.

"This is none of you're business Randy! Move along." Drew said before turning his head back.

Randy turned Drew around again, as he laughed. "Actually it is," he said before sending a punch in Drew's face, causing Drew to fall flat on the ground.

* * *

_**you guys want another chapter? just review :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

Kelly wore Randy's leather jacket as the two walked back to the hotel together. Randy was kicked out for causing a scene in the bar, and Kelly followed him out, as she felt guilty for being the reason why. He lent her his jacket once they were out, and they both agreed on walking back. Randy placed his hands in the pockets of his jeans as he walked beside Kelly. He didn't know what to say to her, and she wasn't making it better by being silent as well. Randy sighed deeply, before he could say something Kelly cut him off.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've done. From slapping you, to causing you more trouble with Curt and Tyler, and finally for getting you kicked out of the bar." Kelly said softly.

Randy stopped walking and turned to face Kelly as she did too. She blinked her lashes at him confused of why he had stopped. He grabbed Kelly's waist, instantly bringing her closer to him.

"Randy, what ar-"

Randy immediately crashed his lips against hers, as he slowly started feeling the curves of her hips. "No" Kelly whispered through the kiss. After a few seconds she placed her hands on Randy's chest pushing herself away.

"Randy, no." Kelly said shaking her head.

"What's your problem Kelly?" Randy asked frustrated. "You do this to me all the time!" he spat.

"You just don't get it Randy! I'm not some toy you could just play with anytime! I have feelings too you know" she yelled at him.

"What do you want now?" Randy asked bringing his hands down his face.

"I'm not going to kiss you Randy and have you go off half an hour later sucking faces with another girl!" she said.

Randy furrowed his eyebrows and clenched his jaw. "It was one night Kelly! And I was drunk! So stop bringing it up!" he snapped at her.

Kelly shook her head at him. "I just want to go back to the hotel," she whispered.

"Well that's where we're heading!" he said annoyed. The two looked away and started walking again. They remained silent for the remainder of the walk.

* * *

As Kelly walked up to the elevator, Randy stopped and took a seat on the chairs placed in the lobby.

"Are you not going to your room?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't have my room keys" Randy said without meeting her eyes.

"How do you not have your room keys?" she asked rolling her eyes at him.

"Because I was busy getting kicked out of the bar that I forgot to ask Ted to give me the keys" Randy said annoyed. This instantly made Kelly feel guilty.

She sighed deeply, "Come to my room" she said biting her lip.

Randy glared at her.

"Stop glaring at me!" she snapped, as Randy instantly turned his head away. "Randy, Eve isn't coming, she's going to be in John's room tonight. So you can come."

"I'm not coming" Randy said tapping his foot on the floor.

"Stop being so stubborn, it's not cute"

"Well I wasn't trying to be cute"

"Can you please come? I promise I won't say a word to make you mad" she said hoping he'd finally say yes. And to her surprise he did, as he got up and followed her.

* * *

The two made their way into Kelly's room as Randy instantly kicked off his shoes and pulled his black v-neck shirt over his head. Kelly sighed. 'Why did he have to be shirtless all the time?' she thought.

"Give me a sec," she said before entering the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later wearing her pajama shorts and a white tank top that exposed her slim waist. She looked at Randy as he already settled down on her bed, and was watching some television. She immediately frowned.

"That's my bed," she said throwing her dress in her luggage and placing Randy's jacket on Eve's bed.

"Well we could share it," he said without moving his eyes away from the TV.

Kelly grabbed the remote from Randy and turned the TV off. Randy finally looked up at Kelly.

"What are you doing?" he asked sighing.

She sat beside him on the bed Indian style "Can we please talk?" she begged.

"I don't like-"

"-talking" she finished off for him. "I know, but I want to talk to you" she said softly.

He sighed as he rested his head back on the bed's headboard. "Okay… what would you like to talk about?" he asked closing his eyes.

"Well… what makes you happy?" she asked.

Randy thought for a moment before answering. "I like to wrestle" he said flatly.

Kelly frowned, "No, like something other than that" she said.

He opened his eyes and looked at Kelly, "Why does it matter?" he asked annoyed.

Kelly sighed, "Because I want to know more about you," she said.

"I don't know" he said, "next question".

"Okay… what's your biggest pet peeve?" she asked.

"When people nag me with questions" he said instantly without thinking about it.

"So am I bugging you?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

Randy sighed. "Kelly I didn't mean it like that".

"Okay." she said while thinking of another question to ask him.

"My turn" he said looking at Kelly.

She nodded.

"If you got to model or wrestle what would you do?" he asked.

"That's a stupid question, Randy," she said frowning.

"Hey!" he said offended by her remark.

"Well obviously wrestle. Hence why I'm doing it now." She said raising her arms.

"Okay!" he said bringing his hands up in defense.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes. "Why are you always mad?" she asked softly, playing with the ring on her finger.

Randy chuckled. "Because people make me mad" he said.

"Do I make you mad?" she asked biting her lower lip.

"You frustrate me." he said meeting her eyes.

"How so?" she asked licking her lips.

"Well for starters, you have to stop biting your lip every so often, it makes me want to kiss you, and then when I know I can't, that frustrates me." He said staring into Kelly's blue eyes.

Kelly instantly looked down blushing and bit her lower lip.

"See you're doing it again" he said bringing his right hand through his non-existent hair.

She looked up at him and plopped her lip out from between her teeth. "Sorry" she said softly.

"It's passed half an hour now. Can I kiss you?" he asked.

Kelly stared at him confused, "huh?" she asked.

Randy instantly grabbed her arm and pulled her on top of him. His hip rested between Kelly's legs as she looked at him and blushed.

* * *

_**you guys asked for it! so here it is :) review! so much more to come! BTW i love reading all your reviews, they make me smile!**_


	13. Chapter 13

"Randy…Do you like me?" Kelly asked tracing Randy's abs with her fingertips.

Randy sighed "Yes" he said feeling Kelly's small waist.

"But we fight all the time" she said softly.

"Kelly, if I didn't like you I wouldn't have protected you from Hawkins, Reks, and Slater, beat the crap out of Hawkins later for actually touching you, and knock out Drew for bugging you." Randy said.

Kelly smiled, "That's a lot of violence, don't you think?" she asked bashing her eyelashes.

"Well I am a wrestler" he stated the obvious.

"I like you too" she whispered.

"Great, now shut up and kiss me," he said before bringing his head closer to hers. Kelly placed both her hands on Randy's cheeks as she connected her lips with his. Their lips moved in a perfect melody, as Randy traveled his hands from Kelly's waist to her legs. He started tugging on Kelly's shorts when the two heard knocking on the door. She immediately got off of Randy and made her way towards the door. Randy sighed deeply.

"Hey Kel, have you-" Ted stopped midway when he saw Randy lying on Kelly's bed. He looked horrified. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know you guys were-"

"We weren't doing anything." Kelly said quickly.

Randy walked towards them as he grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. "Where have you been?" Ted asked curiously.

"I got kicked out of the bar," Randy said.

"I figured… so are you coming back to the room? Or…" he trailed off.

"He'll come back." Kelly said smiling at Ted. Randy immediately shot her a look.

"Alright" Ted said rubbing his hands together. He walked away from the doorway and made his way to the elevator.

Before Randy made his way out, Kelly grabbed his hand making him face her.

"Sorry" she said softly.

He shook his head, and turned back to walk out again when Kelly grabbed his hand again.

"Are you seriously going to be mad over this?" she asked annoyed.

"Whatever Kelly" Randy said as he yanked his hand away this time and walked out.

Kelly closed the door behind him and sighed. Randy certainly has some serious mood swings. One minute their kissing and flirting and the next he gets mad at her for nothing.

* * *

"So um… what were you and Kelly doing exactly?" Ted asked once they entered the room.

Randy shot him a look, "None of your business" he said lying on his bed.

"Well I mean just a couple of hours ago you didn't even wanna talk to her, and now you were in the same room as her" Ted said as he took his bed.

"Again, none of your business. Now go turn off the lights" Randy said annoyed. He wished people would stop asking him questions about his personal life. Everyone just seemed to annoy him.

"Fine man" he said raising his hands up in defense and made his way to turn off the lights.

* * *

Kelly made her way into the arena with Eve as the two had to meet up with the rest of their friends in catering. Once they arrived they saw everyone with the addition of someone else. Drew McIntyre. Kelly immediately frowned, 'what the heck was he doing with her friends' she thought.

"Hey guys!" Eve said cheerfully. She looked over at Drew, "What's up Drew?" she asked.

Drew looked at Kelly and smiled at her, "I just came here to talk to Kelly".

Kelly rolled her eyes. She didn't feel like talking to a man who tried causing trouble with her. "Well I don't want to talk." She simply said.

"Kelly, please." Drew pleaded.

"Common Kelly, don't be like that. Talk to the poor guy" Zack said.

"Shut up Zack." she said annoyed.

"Look at his face Kelly" Zack said holding Drew' face in his hands.

"Fine. But make it quick" she said walking away to an area more quiet.

Drew cleared his throat before he spoke, "Look Kelly, I don't know what came over me last night, but that is definitely not how I'm like. I'm sure that it was the amount of alcohol I consumed. I didn't mean to hurt you Kelly." Drew said sincerely.

Kelly sighed. "It's fine Drew, I forgive you." she said.

"No Kelly, I wouldn't be mad if you didn't. But what I said last night was true, I really like you" he said looking into her blue eyes.

Kelly quickly looked down blushing, she found Drew extremely attractive, and for him to say that to her made her smile. "Seriously Drew, I forgive you. Just don't do it again." she repeated.

"It will never happen again" he said raising his hands. "One more thing…" he continued.

Kelly looked up at him with curiosity all over her face. "What is it?" she asked.

"Will you have dinner with me sometime?" Drew asked with hope in his eyes.

"Oh. No. Drew I don't think that will-"

"Kelly, please. This is the only way you will know the real me" Drew said softly.

Kelly thought for a moment. Did Drew just ask her out? She was confused. But after thinking for a while she replied "Okay…" she said slowly.

"Great! How about tomorrow night?" he asked.

"That sounds fine" she nodded.

Drew thanked her and walked away to the men's locker room.

* * *

As Kelly started to walk back to catering she felt an arm snake around her waist pulling her behind a wall.

"Randy" she huffed as she saw the Apex Predator before her.

"Hi" he said smirking.

As Randy went to bring his lips down to hers, Kelly moved her head.

"Randy…" she trailed off.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Drew asked me out" Kelly said slowly.

"And…"

"And I said okay" she said softly without meeting the Vipers eyes.

He dropped his hands from Kelly's waist immediately. "What the fuck Kelly. Did you forget what he did yesterday?" Randy spat.

"He apologized…"

"I don't care. Don't go out with him." Randy said turning his face away from hers.

Kelly frowned immediately. "You can't tell me what to do Randal. I'm not yours." She said using Randy's real name.

Randy furrowed his brows and clenched his jaw. He didn't say anything for a while. "Then go." he said.

"What?"

"I said go. Go out and have a fucking blast" he spat.

"Why are you mad? Did you forget how you left my room last night pissed off?" she asked.

Randy rolled his eyes. The fact Kelly forgave Drew pissed him off. And agreeing to go out with him, made him even mad. Now she was going to bring up what happened between them yesterday? "I don't care what you do, Kelly" he said.

Kelly shook her head. She slowly walked away from him without turning to even look back. Randy always wanted it his way, and just because she didn't listen to him, he was pissed. 'But who was he to tell her' she thought.

* * *

**_RANDAL. oh dear randal. why can't he just ask her out already? LOL. let me know if you guys want another chapter later today! REVIEW. :)_**


	14. Chapter 14

Randy walked into the gym. He had a long day, facing off Big Show again and failing to pick up a victory. As he started on some weight lifting he thought about what Kelly told him earlier. Drew asked her out. He didn't care…at least that's what he thought. But his heart told him otherwise as jealousy ran through him. He was pissed. He hated how Kelly was going on a date with Drew. His thoughts were interrupted when Ted appeared in front of him.

"Man it's late. Come upstairs" Ted said as he stifled a yawn.

Randy dropped the weights and sat up to face Ted.

"I'm not coming" Randy said.

"Seriously man, come up. It's too late now. And I'm not about to let you enter the room and wake me up" Ted said annoyed with Randy's demanding ways.

"I said I'm not coming" Randy said again.

"Dude. Seriously. Now you're just being stubborn"

"Fuck off Ted"

"No. If this is about Kelly I swear-"

"FUCK OFF TED" Randy growled.

Ted shook his head and left the extra room key beside Randy's bag. He was too tired to even argue with Randy anymore.

* * *

Kelly woke up from her nap she took since Raw was over. She woke up to find an empty room. She hoped Eve would've been there to give her company after what happened between her and Randy. Kelly started to feel a little shaky. She exited her room and made her way to the lobby to find Eve. She spotted her fellow colleague Mike or as the WWE universe knows him as Miz.

"Kel, what are you doing up late?" Miz asked while on the phone, most likely with Maryse.

"Have you seen Eve down here?" Kelly asked, as she pulled her sweater tighter to her body.

"Yeah I have. She went over to the pool." Miz said pointing to the direction where it was.

Kelly nodded and thanked him before she headed towards the pool. She opened the fence of the outdoor pool to find all her friends swimming.

"Finally! Guys, Kelly's here" Zack yelled.

Everyone looked over to find Kelly standing by the entrance. She looked over at Eve who was with John.

"Eve… aren't you coming to sleep?" she asked annoyed. "And isn't it too late to be swimming like this?" she asked everyone else.

They all looked at Kelly in silence, she looked frustrated and annoyed. Certainly that's not the Kelly they knew, because the one they did would just jump in the pool even with her pj's on.

Kelly sighed. "I'm sorry…" she trailed off, looking up at the sky.

Layla immediately got out of the pool when she heard her friends voice shaking. Eve followed her out as John, Cody, and Zack swam closer to the side of the pool Kelly was by.

"Boo, what's wrong?" Layla asked with concern.

"I don't know, I just feel-" her voice started to tremble as she tried to even her breathing, but she couldn't as Eve went to hug her. Kelly immediately let out the tears that welled up in her eyes. She tried biting her lip to stop the sobs but she couldn't.

Layla immediately panicked "Oh god. Kelly. Hun. Don't cry, what is it? Did Rand-"

Kelly nodded her head slowly.

The guys got out of the pool one after each other and made their way towards the girls.

"Kelly, that's it. What did he do now?" Cody asked pissed.

Kelly let go of Eve and brought her attention to Cody as she wiped her tears away.

"No… It's just. I don't know! Just thinking about him makes me go crazy! I'm tired of him playing with my feelings. And then Drew asks me out, and Randy doesn't give a crap! I'm just too overwhelmed with what's happening. I'm sorry for crying." Kelly said looking down.

John sighed, "Kelly, we honestly can't do anything if Randy's being an ass. But to be honest, why don't you just stop going back to him, or caring about him?" John asked, as the rest of the group nodded in agreement.

Kelly sniffled and looked up. Maybe she should just do as they say. "I have that storyline..." Kelly whispered.

"Well don't talk to him unless you're doing that storyline!" Zack yelled. "I hate that guy. I knew he was trouble since time!" he said shaking his head.

Layla sighed, "John and Zack are right. If Randy is doing this to mess with you, don't keep going back to him and feel bad for him. He has serious anger issues and if he can't tell you how he feels then screw him!" Layla said frowning.

Kelly took in everything her friends said and thought about it. Randy certainly doesn't know how to express himself. But he did tell her he liked her, she knew something her friends don't. But why does she keep going back to him? She slowly nodded at everyone and asked them if they could all go back to the hotel. As everyone headed back upstairs, Kelly continued to think about Randy and about her date with Drew tomorrow.

* * *

The next mourning Kelly woke up to find her 5 friends by her side with Eve holding a tray with food on it. Kelly yawned as she squinted her eyes to look at everyone, then she fixed her eyes on the food.

"Smells good! What is it?" Kelly asked eagerly.

"Chocolate chip waffles with maple syrup on top. Just how you like it!" Zack said grinning widely, as Eve placed the tray on Kelly's lap.

"Aw you guys are the best!" Kelly said stabbing her fork into the waffle and taking a bite.

"Well we thought we'd cheer you up! And since we're all heading back home tomorrow, lets catch a movie tonight!" Layla said excited.

Kelly finished chewing before she spoke "Oh Lay! I'd love to, but remember? I have a date with Drew tonight" she said feeling sorry.

"Oh My Gosh! This is perfect we'll help you get ready!" Layla said happily and Eve nodded in agreement.

John, Cody, and Zack all groaned. "Nah, we'll sit this one out." Cody said.

Eve laughed, "Fine, but you guys have to give your thoughts on how amazing Kelly looks tonight!" she said smiling.

Zack gave thumbs up and the other two nodded.

"I'm glad you're giving him a chance, Kelly." Zack said.

"Yeah me too." Kelly said smiling. Maybe Drew is really a nice guy… after all he was drunk when he tried to make a move on her. He said it himself, after this date Kelly will know the real side of him, and she was happy to agree on going out with him.

* * *

**_mixed feelings much? i can't understand these two. haha. REVIEW. (:_**


	15. Chapter 15

Kelly walked out of the hotel with Eve and Layla as they waited outside for the cab to arrive. She looked over to her right when she spotted Ted loading his bags into another cab.

"Ted!" Kelly called out making Eve, Layla, and Ted look at her. She walked towards Ted as the other two girls trailed behind her. "You're heading home early?" she asked.

"Yeah, apparently Randy left last night, and I didn't notice. I thought the two of us would head to the bar for one night before going home, but since he left I decided to leave as well." he said closing the trunk of the cab.

Kelly sighed, "Why did he leave early?" she asked.

Layla shot Kelly a look. Certainly they all talked about this last night, and she sure as hell didn't want her friend thinking about the Apex Predator again.

Kelly oblivious to what Layla was thinking continued "Was he not feeling well?" she asked again as concerned filled her eyes.

"I don't know Kelly. I saw him at the gym last, and he was heavily working out. Um if you don't mind me asking, did you do-"

"No she didn't. Your friend is just a fucking jerk!" Eve yelled, making Ted look down and sigh.

"I'm sorry Kel..." he trailed off.

"Its fine Ted. Don't apologize for something you didn't do." She said shaking her head.

"Common man, you know I'm charging by the minute!" the cab driver yelled though the window. Ted nodded at him before turning his attention back to Kelly and the girls.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys next week." Ted said before entering the backseat.

"Bye Ted" Kelly waved at him as the car pulled out of the driveway.

The three girls got into the cab once it came, and made their way to the nearest mall to pick Kelly a dress for the night.

* * *

Ted tried calling Randy from the airport many times. He was about to give up when Randy finally picked up his phone.

"What the fuck Ted? Could you be anymore annoying?" Randy asked through the phone.

"I'm annoying? Man don't you have some sort of decency to tell me you were going home early?" Ted hissed.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought you didn't want me to wake you up" Randy said.

"God, Randy you can be such an ass" Ted said moving the phone to the other hand. "Why can't you ever stop fighting with people?" he asked.

"Shut up Ted" Randy said annoyed.

"No. Listen man, I'm not rooming with you next week. I'm tired of you coming in whenever you want, bringing a crying Kelly into our room every time you fuck up with her, and leaving without telling me. I'm your fucking best friend. So next week get your own room" Ted yelled through the phone.

"Fuck off Ted" Randy said.

"Sure man. I'll just room with Cena. Eve doesn't even room with him anyways. And certainly she wouldn't come crying into his room-"

"If you're done talking I'd like to hang up." Randy said gripping his phone tighter as Ted pissed him off more.

"Whatever man" Ted said hanging up the phone. Randy started to get on his nerves, he was the only one usually patient with Randy, but now its come to the point where he couldn't tolerate the bullshit anymore. He sighed and made his way towards the waiting area.

* * *

Kelly walked out of the bathroom as both Layla and Eve looked at her in awe. She bought a dark blue evening dress that fell above her knees. She had her hair braided to the side as she wore some gold hoop earrings. She looked absolutely beautiful. Eve and Layla went to hug Kelly, as Kelly squealed.

"Guys common, I'm not getting married" Kelly said laughing.

"But you look so beautiful!" Eve said smiling, she grabbed Kelly's gold clutch and handed it over to her.

Layla pulled Kelly out of the room as the three guys who were sitting on the ground looked up at her.

"Damn. Kelly you look beautiful" Zack said blinking, as Kelly looked down and blushed.

John and Cody nodded in agreement.

"Common lets escort you downstairs! Drew will be waiting for you" John said as he and Cody hooked their arms into Kelly. They all entered the lobby when they saw Drew waiting there, wearing a red shirt tucked in.

Drew faced Kelly and his face lit up, he walked towards her and asked for her arm as Kelly laughed and gave it to him. She waved at her friends before the duo made their way out of the hotel.

* * *

Once they entered the restaurant Drew pulled a seat out for Kelly before he took his. The two ordered their dishes, and sat in silence. Drew immediately broke it, "Kelly you look absolutely beautiful." he said giving her a warm smile.

Kelly blushed again, "Thank you." she said.

"I'm happy you're giving me a chance here Kelly, you're such a wonderful girl, and I'm so lucky to be going on this date with you" Drew said looking straight at Kelly with seriousness all over his face.

Kelly softly laughed, "That's really sweet Drew."

As the food arrived to the table, Kelly and Drew talked on and on about many things. They indeed shared more similarities than Kelly expected. Kelly wiped her mouth with her napkin before she started to talk again.

"Drew you're such a nice guy, and it was-"

"Drew!"

Both Kelly and Drew looked over to see a fellow WWE diva, Rosa Mendes making her way towards the duo.

"What are you doing here?" Rosa asked crossing her arms against her chest.

Kelly looked up at Rosa in confusion she didn't expect to see her here.

"Um is something wrong?" Kelly asked nervously.

"Of course something's wrong! Drew! Where did you go in the mourning? You promised me I wouldn't be a one-night stand! And now you're here having a date with Kelly?" Rosa asked pissed off.

Drew immediately went to panic mode and Kelly raised her eyebrows at him. She couldn't believe what she heard. She thought the guy was sweet, but he ended up being a disgusting pig. She got up immediately as Drew pushed away from the table as well.

"Kelly…"

"Save it Drew. I don't want to hear it. I don't even want to see your face ever again." Kelly said as she grabbed her clutch and walked out of the restaurant.

Once she stepped out the cool air hit her face, and her eyes started to tear up. She couldn't believe she almost thought he was a good guy. Randy may come off as a jerk sometimes but he wouldn't have done this to her. She wiped her tears away as she thought about what Randy told her. He told her not to go out with Drew, and yet she didn't listen. She called a cab as she made her way back to the hotel.

* * *

_**well that date ended off perfectly. ;) LOL, another chapter? REVIEW. i love all of you guys, you're absolutely amazing and i think you guys do deserve another chapter :)**_


	16. Chapter 16

Kelly walked into her house with Layla. Layla was going to spend the week with Kelly since Cody had to do some promotional stuff out of the country. As Layla headed straight for the guest bedroom, Kelly walked into the bathroom. She turned on the shower as she got in. Kelly was too tired from everything that happened yesterday to tell her friends about it. Certainly they asked her how the date went and she told them Drew and herself just couldn't get along. She wasn't the one to cause unnecessary trouble. All she thought about was the fact that if she'd listen to Randy she wouldn't have been a fool right now. She hated what Randy would do to her. One minute he frustrates her and the next he makes her want him so badly. She got out of the shower wrapping her towel around her body and headed to her room.

* * *

Layla walked out of the guest bedroom and to the living room to watch some TV. She was happy to spend the week with Kelly before heading back on the road, but she was certainly upset she couldn't see Cody. She immediately picked up her phone and dialed Cody's number.

"Hello?" she heard Cody on the other line.

"Hey, it's me." Layla said softly.

"Lay, what's wrong?" Cody asked concerned.

"Nothing I just wanted to ask if you got to Canada safely." she said.

Cody laughed, "Of course babe. How about you? You're with Kelly right?" Cody asked.

"Yeah…Cody, Kelly haven't-" Layla stopped talking when she saw Kelly making her way towards her smiling.

"Lay?" Cody asked through the phone, making sure she was still on the line.

"Yeah, I'll call you later. Alright babe? Take care and I love you." she said softly before hanging up.

"Was that Cody?" Kelly asked sitting beside Layla on the couch Indian style.

"Kel, why are your eyes red?" Layla asked placing her hand on Kelly's leg.

Kelly turned away immediately, she started to rub her eyes, "It's nothing, I just took a shower so I guess-"

"You've been crying?" Layla asked worried.

"No-"

"Stop it. Look at me." Layla said sternly as she moved Kelly's hands away from her eyes. Kelly brought her attention to Layla, "Kelly now tell me why you're crying. You haven't even talked much since the whole ride here, and I didn't bother asking you thinking you were just tired. Tell me." Layla said.

Kelly hugged her knees as she began to speak, "Lay, I didn't tell you guys this completely, but Drew had a one night stand before he came on a date with me." Kelly said softly.

"What?"

Kelly nodded. "It was with Rosa, and she was at the restaurant. That's how I knew."

"What a fucking bastard. I thought he wanted to make things better, he's such a pig!" Layla yelled. She was sick of seeing her friend broken like this. "Kelly, Hun, don't cry over Drew. You should be happy you haven't gone farther with him."

Kelly shook her head. "That's not it. I'm not upset over Drew, I wasn't even planning on going further with him." She whispered.

Layla's face scrunched up in confusion, 'Then what is Kelly crying about?' she thought.

"Before I went out with Drew, Randy told me not to go. But I didn't listen to him. Randy knew about Drew all along, but I was too oblivious to notice. After my date with Drew I realized something Lay…" she looked down and sighed, "I really, really, really like Randy Orton."

Layla and Kelly sat in silence. Layla didn't know what to say. Randy Orton? He has trouble written all over him, and that's what he's been giving Kelly all this time. Certainly there wasn't anything about him that seemed sweet.

"He may seem like a jerk to everyone but he's sweet. I know it." Kelly whispered, interrupting Layla's thoughts.

"Kel…"

"I know. I know what you're going to say Lay, Randy Orton will always be a jerk. But I don't think I can stop thinking about him." Kelly said before getting off her couch and walking to the kitchen.

Layla sighed. She didn't know if Kelly was going to let Randy know about her feelings for him, but all she wanted was her best friend to be happy. She was tired of seeing her friend sad all the time. Her phone rang interrupting her thoughts once again.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Lay! Its Eve" Eve yelled through the phone.

"Why are you yelling?" Layla asked.

"Oh sorry. Hey can you pass the phone to Kelly? I tried calling her but she hasn't answered." Eve said, speaking quieter now.

"Sure." Layla said as she made her way into the kitchen, "It's Eve, she wants to talk to you." Layla said handing the phone to Kelly.

"Hey Eve"

"Kel listen, I wanted to let you know now so you can think about any arrangements later, but um John and I decided to share a room next week for the tour in Canada, so…"

"Don't worry about it Eve. I'll be fine. Plus it's going to be your first time sharing a room with him, so enjoy!" Kelly said laughing.

"Are you sure Kel? I can get Kaitlyn to room-"

"I'm sure! Don't worry about me!" Kelly said assuring Eve.

"Thanks Hun! I'll talk to you later, k? Bye!" Eve said before hanging up.

Kelly passed Layla her phone as she continued making lunch for the two.

* * *

The week flew by as Kelly and Layla did some shopping before the tour to Canada. They caught up with each other since it's been long. All Kelly was worried about was what's going to happen on Raw Monday.

* * *

_**Okay i know i'm taking it pretty slow... but don't worry you guys will get your dose of randy&kelly soon :) REVIEW. :)**_


	17. Chapter 17

Randy got comfortable in his hotel room bed after coming out of the shower. Tonight he had nothing to worry about. He was going to go to the bar after Raw and have fun. 'Who needs Ted anyways? That bastard' Randy thought. The guy chose Cena over him, certainly didn't please the Apex Predator. As Randy began to flip through the channels he heard banging on the door and someone screaming from outside, "Let me in!" Ted. Randy smirked and got off the bed to open the door. Once he opened it Ted pushed through and headed straight for the bathroom.

"What the fuck?" Randy yelled.

After a minute Ted came out and sighed in relief. "That was the best piss I have ever taken in my life!" he said falling back on his bed.

"Get out of my room, douche bag." Randy spat.

"Hey man, you can't do that, we're room buddies!" Ted said cheerfully.

"Oh really? What happened to 'I'm never gonna room with you again, I want to room with my best friend, John Cena!' huh?" Randy asked in a mocking way.

"Pfftt. You know you're my best friend" Ted said trying to bring Randy in for a hug.

"Don't touch me. And let me guess, Cena is rooming with Eve?" Randy asked crossing his arms against his chest.

"No… I just wanted to be with you" Ted tried again.

Randy immediately put Ted in a headlock.

"Okay! Okay! Yeah, so Cena is rooming with Eve – ow – stop man!" Ted pleaded as Randy let go of him.

Randy laughed and walked back to his bed as Ted began to rub the back of his neck. "Fuck man, that seriously hurt." Ted groaned.

Randy rolled his eyes. "You coming to the bar tonight?" he asked.

"Maybe…" Ted trailed off.

"Maybe? What could you possibly do better?" Randy asked.

"I was planning on asking Nikki Bella out tonight" Ted said smiling.

Randy frowned, "What's wrong with Brie?" he asked.

"Brie's taken." Ted said.

"So if she wasn't would you have asked her out?" Randy asked smirking, making Ted sigh.

"Are you fucking with me right now?" Ted asked annoyed.

Randy laughed and shook his head, as Ted frowned. "Anyways, I won't be coming tonight, but maybe you can ask someone out too!" Ted said.

"Like who?"

"Kelly" Ted said making Randy immediately stiffen up.

Randy glared at Ted, "No." he said sharply.

"Why not?" Ted asked curiously.

"Because she went out with McIntyre"

Ted laughed, "That's not a good reason. And plus the date ended off horribly. Poor girl. McIntyre is such a fag."

Randy raised his eyebrow, "What happened?" he asked.

"Not my story to tell…but I'll tell you anyways." Ted said flashing a smile before continuing, "Apparently Drew had a one night stand with Rosa before going on a date with Kelly. She found out and got pretty upset. It's sad. Heard she cried too." Ted said shaking his head.

Randy clenched his jaw as his muscles began to tense. 'That fucking bastard' he thought. He wanted to knock the shit out of Drew. As he got up, Ted placed a hand on Randy's shoulder.

"Don't man. What's the point? Kelly got over it, so you should too." Ted said softly.

"Fuck outta here" Randy said shoving Ted's hand away and walking out of the room.

* * *

Randy walked into the gym as he spotted Drew McIntyre there with Curt Hawkins and Heath Slater, his blood began to boil seeing them laughing. He walked over and roughly pulled Curt away before sending a punch straight in Drew's face. Curt and Heath tried to push Randy away as Randy continued to attack Drew. Randy felt two other arms grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him off. He looked to find Cody Rhodes and John Cena behind him.

"What the fuck?" Drew yelled holding his bloody nose.

"Next time you fuck around with a girl, I'll fucking kill you!" Randy spat before turning and heading out with Cody and John trailing behind him.

When the three exit the building, Randy groaned in frustration. He had no idea why he cares so much about Kelly. They seem to never go anywhere with what they had between them. He can't stand the way she makes him feel.

Cody cleared his throat, "Randy, that wasn't necessary," he said crossing his arms against his chest.

Randy brought his attention to Cody and glared at him, "Maybe if you two, 'her friends', did something I wouldn't have to!" he spat.

John sighed as he pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against, "Kelly wouldn't have want that. We know her."

"It doesn't matter, that asshole will now know not to even throw a glance in Kelly's direction" Randy said before walking away.

John sighed and looked at Cody, "I don't think I'll ever understand him" he said shaking his head.

* * *

The superstars were making their way into the arena for Raw tonight. Kelly walked into the divas change room with Eve and Layla. "So what dress should I wear tonight?" she asked holding up a short white strapless dress and a green one-armed dress.

"I like the white. It'll make you look sexy, hence making Randy groan in frustration" Layla said smirking.

Kelly tried to fight the smile forming on her lips. She was going to be on commentary as Randy had a match with Big Show and certainly it wouldn't hurt to have his attention on her. She blushed at the mere thought of it.

Eve smiled, "Go for the white" she said, making Kelly throw the green dress away and slip on the white dress.

"Hair curly, and left out, let Rebecca know!" Layla yelled, as Kelly walked out to find her makeup artist.

* * *

Kelly's theme music hit first as she made her way down the ramp to the commentator's table. She put on her headphones as Jerry welcomed her.

"Kelly, it's great to have you here cheering for your boyfriend! Wait, you guys are together right? I assumed from the kiss two weeks ago" Jerry said.

Kelly giggled softly, "Yes Jerry, we're together." She said as Michael Cole made a disgusted sound, making Kelly roll her eyes at him.

* * *

_**Aw look at Randal attacking Drew for Kelly ;) who wants another chapter? REVIEW. :)**_


	18. Chapter 18

Once Randy's music hit, he made his way into the ring. He looked over at Kelly and smiled, as Kelly blew a kiss to him, like she was told to do. This made the crowd cheer loud for them. The bell rung and Randy immediately went to work on Big Show's leg, trying to take him down.

"Kelly what do you have to say about the events that have been occurring in the WWE as of late, because of the Big Show" Michael asked.

"Well most people know Big Show and I were great friends, but after seeing him turn into a monster attacking people, it really scared me. He's attacked Randy, and I don't think I could for-" Kelly gasped as Big Show stood on top of Randy making him yelp in pain. She immediately took off her headphones and walked towards the apron standing on it. Big Show looked over at her and the two started arguing as Big Show came closer to her.

"Get out of here!" he yelled at her, as Kelly began to shake her head. Big Show turned around to see Randy coming for a clothesline causing Big Show to knock Kelly down.

Randy looked horrified. He hadn't seen Kelly since Big Show had been blocking her. He clenched his jaw and spat as he went for an RKO on the Big Show. Once he hit the RKO he pinned Big Show for the count 1...2…3. He immediately slithered out of the ring, and picked up Kelly bridal style, as she buried her head in his chest.

"Randy…" she trailed off.

"Shhh, it's going to be okay" he reassured her as they walked past the curtains to the back.

He placed her on the bed in the medic's room, as the doctor checked up on her. He started pacing outside the room, now worried. Kelly wasn't suppose to be on the apron, why was she there? All she had to do was be on commentary, this wasn't apart of the storyline. He groaned in frustration when the doctor came outside.

"Don't worry, she's fine. No damages" he said smiling at Randy before walking away. Randy sighed in relief as he walked into the room closing it behind him.

"Kelly?" Randy asked looking at the beauty lying on the bed before him.

"Mhmm?"

Randy sighed. "What were you thinking? You could've been seriously hurt! You weren't even suppose to be on the apron Kel-"

"Can you take me back to the hotel?" she asked him softly.

He looked down at what he was wearing before he continued, "Yeah sure, let me wear some clothes first" he said before making his way out of the medics room to the change room.

* * *

They entered Kelly's room as she took off her heels and headed inside the bathroom. Randy sat on the edge of her bed placing his elbows on his knees as he started to think about what happened. He felt absolutely terrible for being the reason for her accident. He should've noticed Big Show was blocking her. Right now, he needed to know why she did it. Why she stood on the apron the first place. He brought his hands down his face, when he looked up he found Kelly standing before him in a blue crop top and some jean shorts.

"Let's go." she said.

"Huh?" he asked confused.

She grabbed his hand making him get up from the bed, as the two exit the room.

"Kelly where are we going?" Randy asked.

Without letting go of Randy's hand, the two walked outside of the hotel as Kelly called for a cab. Once they got in she asked the driver to take the two to a park nearby, the driver nodded and started the metre before pulling out of the hotel.

"Don't you think it's a little late to go to the park?" Randy asked raising an eyebrow. "And ridiculous that we need to take a cab there?" he asked, this time earning a glare from the driver.

Kelly sighed and rested her head back, "I'm sorry that I don't know Canada well" she said rolling her eyes. Randy looked away from her and brought his attention outside.

* * *

The two walked through the park side by side without saying a word. Randy started to get annoyed. They left Raw early so he could take her to her room, not walk around in some park. It was dark and there were mosquitoes everywhere. He looked at Kelly who was making her way to a bench. He went to sit beside her.

Kelly looked up at the sky before she started speaking, "Why did you attack Drew?" she whispered.

Randy sighed, "Kelly can we not talk-"

"Just answer my question".

"Because I heard what happened. I heard what he did to you." he said looking away.

She looked at him, "You care about me, don't you?" she asked softly.

"Why did you get on that apron? You know you weren't suppose to" he said meeting her eyes. Kelly slightly smiled at him, "Because I care about you, Randy. Big Show almost exploded your ribcage!" she said.

Randy chuckled lightly, "Kelly, this is wrestling. I'm obviously going to take some bumps, you even know that" he said.

"That's no bump, Randal" she said frowning.

Randy instantly smirked as he pulled Kelly closer to him. "I like it when you use my first name" he whispered in her ear, making shivers go down her. God, he was sexy. She bit her lip looking down.

"Randy can we stop?" she asked softly.

"Stop what?" he asked curiously, playing with her fingers.

"Stop playing games with each other." She turned her attention to him, as their faces were only a few inches apart. Just a little bit closer and she would be able to taste his lips on hers. "I like you, a lot" she whispered.

Kelly met his eyes and the two stared at each other. Randy pulled Kelly on his lap, as he started to feel Kelly's slim waist. Kelly brought her lips on Randy's. She placed both her hands on his cheeks, as she kissed him with passion. After a few seconds, Randy pulled away as he brought his lips down on her collarbone, softly kissing it. "Randy" Kelly huffed.

"Mmm"

"What does this make us?" she asked as she put her arms around his neck.

"Together" he said staring into her eyes. "You're mine. You understand that?" he asked.

She nodded smiling, before crashing her lips on his again.

* * *

_**AHHH. yes they're finally together. stay put guys... SO much more to come! REVIEW. :)**_


	19. Chapter 19

"Mommy, what are they doing?" a little boys voice startled Kelly as she jumped off Randy's lap making her face red. Randy quickly looked away clearing his throat.

"Oh hunny! Don't look! Common!" the mother said as she scurried her son away from the scene.

Kelly laughed, bringing Randy's attention to her. She quickly bit her lower lip from allowing any more giggles to escape. He smiled at her before he got up and grabbed her hand bringing her up. The two laced their fingers, as they walked through the park. It was dark and a little breezy, but it felt perfect.

"I like this" she said softly.

"I do too" he said smiling.

Kelly stopped in her tracks and faced Randy. "I like it when you're in a good mood" she said before pecking his lips.

"That's because I just asked the most beautiful woman to be my girlfriend" he said looking down at her, making Kelly blush.

She smiled at him, bringing her arms around his neck as she moved her lips on his. Their lips moved in a perfect sync, as Randy felt Kelly smile through the kiss. He didn't regret anything. He's wanted Kelly for the longest time, and here she was in his arms. Randy could officially call Kelly 'his' and that made him smile.

* * *

The two made their way in front of Kelly's room. She turned to face Randy, as he started to back her against the door. She smiled at him before pecking his lips. "Goodnight" she said, turning her body to open the door, she felt Randy's strong arm turn her right back.

"How about I spend the night here?" he asked feeling Kelly's curves.

She shook her head, "Go back to your room, Randy" she said sternly.

He frowned bringing her closer to him, leaving no space between their bodies. He felt Kelly's pounding chest against his own.

"Babe…" he whispered, making Kelly giggle.

As the two were about to connect their lips, they heard someone clear their throat. They shot their head to the right as they saw Cody and Layla stare at them with their eyebrows raised. Randy immediately let go of Kelly. He pecked her on the lips, whispering goodnight before he walked away. Kelly looked down as her face flushed.

"Girl, you've got some explaining to do" Layla said as she pushed Kelly through the door.

Kelly walked in placing her keys on the table as Cody and Layla sat on the empty bed.

"That was a lot of PDA" Layla said smirking.

"That was not! No one was there except you two" Kelly retorted, sitting on her bed.

"So? What's with you two?" she asked curiously.

Kelly smiled thinking about the events that occurred in the past few hours. "Randy asked me to be his girlfriend" Kelly said looking down as she played with her ring.

Cody and Layla looked at each other. "Really?" Cody asked raising an eyebrow. Kelly looked up at him confused.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, its just Randy asking-"

"Yeah I know, but he did" she said smiling.

Cody nodded in approval, "Well then, I'm happy for you Kel" he said.

"Thanks Cody" she flicked her eyes to Layla as Layla also nodded in approval.

"As long as you're happy hun" Layla said, making Kelly smiled wider.

"So… what were you guys doing by my room?" Kelly asked curiously.

"We heard Big Show knocked you out, so we came to check on you. You should've been at Raw, Vince finally gave Zack a match and he was so happy!" Cody said laughing.

"Yeah! But he was pretty upset you didn't get to see it" Layla said.

Kelly smiled, "I wish I could've been there, but that's great! Who was his opponent?" she asked.

Cody looked down, bringing his hand through his hair. "Um, Drew McIntyre" he said, instantly making Kelly frown.

"Please tell me Zack beat the shit out of him!" Kelly asked praying.

"He sure did!" Layla said cheerfully, making Kelly giggle.

* * *

Randy walked into his room smiling like an idiot. He didn't think it was possible to fall for a girl after what happened between him and Candice. But Kelly was different. She was never afraid to be around him. He kicked off his shoes as he laid in bed. Kelly was beautiful. She drove him absolutely crazy for her. He wanted to go back and see her. But he shouldn't, Cody and Layla would be there. The door swung open as Ted made his way in, looking at Randy confused.

"Dude, you seriously have to stop lying in bed smiling like an idiot" Ted said, throwing his jacket on the bed.

Randy got up and looked at Ted "What's up with you?" he asked.

"Nikki stood me up" Ted sighed as he sat on the edge of his bed.

Randy laughed out loud "Seriously?"

"It's not funny. It was embarrassing as fuck. I mean when I asked her out she said sure, if she didn't want to she could've said no" Ted growled.

Randy shook his head. "Whatever man, don't PMS over this. Go turn off the lights" he said before lying back in bed. Ted groaned before he did as Randy asked.

* * *

Kelly woke up the next morning to find all her friends around her bed. She immediately sat up rubbing her eyes.

"How the hell did you guys get in here?" she asked a little creeped out.

John shook his head, "Forget that, is it true?"

"Elaborate?" Kelly asked.

"That Randy and you are together?" Eve asked. Kelly shot her head towards Cody and Layla who were smiling back at her.

"Yes" she sighed.

"Well, he is better than McIntyre" Zack said taking a bite out of the apple he was holding.

Kelly laughed at Zack's remark. He always took sides pretty quick.

"Can we get breakfast?" Kelly asked her friends.

"Sure, but wouldn't Randy say anything? I mean you guys are together now…" Eve trailed off.

"He'll have breakfast with us" she said getting up and entering the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later wearing some dark washed skinny jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt. She grabbed her bag as she went towards the door, with her friends trailing behind her. She opened it to find the Viper himself about to knock. Randy looked shocked for a second before he snapped out of it.

"Hi" he said.

"Hi" she said smiling.

Just then Kelly's friends all poured out of the room making Randy squirm a bit.

"We're getting breakfast. Join us?" Kelly asked softly.

Randy looked at everyone. He wasn't sure if this would be a good idea. John would say stuff to piss him off, Cody and him weren't friends anymore, and Zack and him already had a history. He started to stutter when Kelly laced her fingers through his.

"Common" she said pulling him with her. Randy sighed following behind.

* * *

_**Aw Randy is adorable. ;) LOL. i might feel like posting another chapter! REVIEW . :)**_


	20. Chapter 20

Kelly sat down at the table with her friends and boyfriend. She smiled at the thought of Randy now her boyfriend. This is what she's been wanting all along and having Randy say that she belonged to him gave her butterflies. She let go of Randy's hand once she sat next to him. They all started to dig in, when John brought up his daily conversations.

"So guys I was thinking maybe we could go to some theme park around here?" John asked wiping his mouth with a napkin.

Randy looked up from his plate and gave John a confused look. Was this man serious? How was he Randy's best friend? "Um, John don't you think we're too old to go to a theme park?" Randy asked raising an eyebrow.

Everyone slowly glanced at Randy in silence, and then all of a sudden they started laughing making Randy flinch a little. What the fuck. What were they laughing at? He would've assumed everyone was crazy. "What?" he asked stuttering.

Zack shook his head laughing, "Kelly is he serious? I mean, have you not told him this is what we do whenever we go on tours?" he asked still laughing.

Kelly didn't find anything funny. Certainly this is what she does with her friends, but they should know not everyone goes to a theme park. She sighed deeply.

Randy looked a little confused, he swallowed the food he was chewing on before he spoke again, "I didn't know, sorry" he said politely causing Kelly to look at him shocked. She didn't ever expect Randy to apologize. Heck, she's never seen him apologize before. She continued to stare at him, as Randy turned to her and gave her a reassuring smile.

She looked away, meeting John's eyes, "I hope you guys don't mind if I pass." she said softly.

The group looked at one another before Layla replied, "Of course we won't mind, whatever floats your boat, Kel."

Kelly smiled at Layla before grabbing her fork again.

"So, Randy we all find it shocking that you asked Kelly out" John said smiling, causing Kelly and Randy to both look up. Randy furrowed his eyebrows. God. John is simply the most annoying person.

"What's so shocking?" he asked.

"Well I mean, you asking a girl out in general is something that never happens," he said chuckling, then he looked around at everyone, "and what's more shocking is that Kelly said okay" he said laughing, as Eve shook her head. She didn't want her boyfriend to make Randy mad. But she was too late. Randy clenched his jaw, as his hand gripped the fork he was holding harder.

"Well nothings more shocking than Eve going out with you. You got some big mouth over there, I don't know how she deals with it" Randy spat, making Zack laugh out loud and the rest looking at John to Randy. Kelly bit her lip. She didn't want this to happen right now. Not with all of them trying to have breakfast in peace. She looked at Randy eagerly, but his eyes were fixed on John.

John nodded and smiled, "Well at least my girlfriend only has to deal with my loud mouth. With your anger management issues I wouldn't be surprised if Kelly left you faster than you can say RKO" John said as he laughed at his remark, earning a glare from everyone around the table.

Randy this time gripped the table. That's it, he was ready to throw a punch in John's face, as he got up he felt a small hand wrap itself around his wrist. He looked over at Kelly. Kelly brought her attention to John while still holding onto Randy.

"John that was harsh. Don't you think?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

John laughed again and shook his head, "Well I was only kidding, and I mean it's not my fault Randy doesn't know how to live a little". Randy's muscles began to tense he glared at John before moving his hand from Kelly's grip.

"Why don't you say that to my face Cena?" Randy asked pissed.

John raised his hands in defense, "Hey man, relax, I'm your best friend. Let's just all sit and enjoy our breakfast" he said pointing Randy to sit down.

Kelly grabbed Randy's hand making him sit back down. She laced her fingers through his, and for the rest of the breakfast Randy remained silent.

* * *

After having breakfast they all headed back to the hotel. John and Eve decided to spend the afternoon at the pool, while Layla and Cody wanted to go back to sleep. And Zack of course went to look for Kaitlyn. Kelly and Randy made their way into Randy's empty hotel room. Randy kicked off his shoes, and pulled his shirt over his head as Kelly placed her bag on Ted's bed.

"I'm never having breakfast with your friends. Actually scratch that, I'm never going to do anything with your friends" he said sitting on his bed.

Kelly closed her eyes. She didn't want to start a fight with him. "Okay" she said softly.

"I hate John" Randy said bringing his hands down his face.

Kelly sat beside him as she placed her hand on Randy's arm. 'No you don't. He was only joking around" she said.

Randy instantly got up, "Did you not hear what he was saying? I swear I would've punched him out, Kelly! Fucking dick" he spat looking away from Kelly.

Kelly got up making her way towards Randy. Their bodies now only a few inches apart. She traced her fingertips on Randy's left arm tattoo. "What matters is I'm with you right now." she whispered. Randy brought her chin up, before connecting his lips with hers. He needed to feel Kelly's lips on his. She moved her hands from his arms and linked it behind his neck. Without breaking the kiss he grabbed Kelly's legs making her wrap it around his waist, as he slowly brought her down on the bed. He was now hovering her, as Kelly moved her hands from behind his neck to his cheeks. She kissed him purely with lust and passion. Randy slowly moved Kelly's hair away from her neck, as he pulled away and started planting kisses on her neck. He started to suck on the skin between her ear and shoulder.

"Randal…" Kelly moaned softly, causing Randy to get turned on. Fuck. She was making him horny. He pulled away and smirked at what he accomplished. Kelly had a red hickey implanted on her neck. He moved his lips back on Kelly's. His kisses were hungry and desperate, wanting Kelly more. He slowly pulled Kelly's v-neck shirt over her head, exposing her zebra print bra.

"Fuck…" Randy growled, as he felt his member starting to go hard.

"What's wrong?" Kelly asked bashing her eyelashes at him innocently.

"The things I'd do to you right now" he said licking his lips. Kelly brought his head closer to hers as she went to kiss him again. He slowly started to pull her jeans off when they heard a knock on the door. Randy sighed deeply, and Kelly began to giggle. She slipped on her shirt as Randy opened the door.

* * *

_**oh Randal... he's sucha horny man ;) LOL. sorry guys for updating a little late planning on doing it earlier but i took a nap :$ anyways, REVIEW :)**_


	21. Chapter 21

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" he yelled at Ted, who was standing in the doorway shocked.

"Hey man, this is my room too," he said pushing through, and finding Kelly lying on Randy's bed. "Oh…. So that's the problem!" he said, making Kelly laugh.

"Yes, so now you can turn around and get the fuck out" Randy spat at him. He was frustrated, he needed to feel Kelly's touch, and her soft kisses on his lips. Ted was pissing him off.

Ted raised his hands in defense, "Alright I'll just go shower in Cena's room!" he said.

"Great, now get out." Randy said eagerly. He wanted to get back to Kelly as soon as possible.

"Actually, I have to go. Its past one and I promised Layla we'd go shopping" Kelly said as she got off Randy's bed and grabbed her bag.

Randy immediately frowned, "You can go shopping another time," he said linking his arm around her waist bringing her close to him.

She pecked his lips, "I can't, I'm sorry." she said softly.

Randy sighed, "Alright, have fun" he said as he kissed her again, and slowly let go of her.

As soon as Kelly left the room Randy snapped his head towards Ted, "What the fuck man" Randy growled.

"Dude it's not my fault she had to go shopping!" Ted said shrugging.

"Well if you didn't come, I could've had a few more minutes with her" Randy spat before grabbing his shirt and walking inside the bathroom, closing the door behind.

"No, man I have to shower!" Ted yelled banging the door.

* * *

Kelly walked into the mall with Layla and Eve closely by her side. She wanted to find something to wear for the Smackdown taping the next day. She was scanning some of the stores when Eve sighed, making Kelly look at her.

"Kel, I'm so sorry for how John behaved this morning…" she said looking down.

"Hey, its ok. It's not your fault" she said softly, as she linked her arm into Eve's.

"But your boyfriend was being a dick" Layla said after a moment of silence, causing Kelly to shoot her a look.

Eve sighed again, "Yeah, I don't know-"

"Hey there pretty ladies!"

The three girls looked up to find Dolph Ziggler, Chris Jericho, and Kofi Kingston making their way towards the girls.

"What brings you here?" Dolph asked meeting Kelly's eyes. Kelly squinted her eyes, why was he looking at her like that? She has never talked to Dolph properly. She had to do a storyline with him before for a brief time, but that was it. This would probably be the first time he's talked to her outside the ring.

She smiled at them before speaking, "Nothing, just shopping around. What about you guys?" she asked.

Chris raised his frappe "Getting some drinks then heading out" he said.

"So you came here to get drinks?" Layla asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes" Kofi said smiling, as Layla nodded her head.

"So Kelly, how's that storyline going? You know, the one with Randy and yourself?" Dolph asked. Now she was confused. Since when did Dolph take an interest in her?

"Um it's going well" she said slowly. Dolph smiled as he nodded. "That's great to hear. Hey maybe we should go out sometime and chat, you know?" he asked.

"Well that will be perfect, we'll just ask Kelly's boyfriend first" Eve said smiling.

Dolph's face scrunched up in confusion, "Who?" he asked curiously.

"Randy." Eve said.

Dolph looked down scratching the back of his neck. "Oh… sorry I didn't know you guys were together…." he trailed off.

Kelly sighed, "It's okay," she said. "Now if you don't mind we're just going to continue shopping. Good to see you guys" she waved at them before the three girls walked away.

"Well then, now we know Dolph has a crush on you" Layla said laughing.

"I had no idea," Kelly said frowning.

* * *

Randy made his way into the elevator of the hotel. He was going to workout before he spent more time with Kelly later tonight. He smiled at the thought of Kelly. Three weeks ago he's never thought about having a relationship let alone with Kelly. Now here he was calling himself her boyfriend. As the elevator opened Randy immediately regretted coming to the gym. John stood in front of him smiling.

"Hey man" John said cheerfully.

Randy pushed through John before heading to the punching bag that was hanging already. He heard John call after him but he didn't care. He tried his best to keep his cool around John, but if he had to hear one more word come out of John's mouth he was going to lose it.

"Randy… I didn't mean what I said this morning. You know I was joking" John said raising his hands.

"Fuck off Cena. Joking? Yeah okay. Who the hell do you think you are talking about my anger issues? Just when I thought I'd have a problem with Cody or Zack, it ended up being my fag of a best friend!" Randy yelled making John flinch. "I swear man, if I hear one word out of your mouth about my relationship with Kelly, I'm not accountable for my actions" he said adjusting the bag before him. He started to throw punches at it, when he was interrupted with John's laugh. He turned to face him.

"Randy, look, what I say to Kelly won't affect your relationship. But just think about how Kelly would feel seeing her boyfriend attack anyone because he can't control himself. She'd get annoyed, frustrated, and most of all scared. I'm saying this because I'm your best friend. And of course I'm also a friend of Kelly's. Don't fuck up with her. Fine man, I won't talk about your relationship anymore. But just keep in mind what I said" John turned his back and headed to the elevator.

Randy closed his eyes as he tried to relax his tensed muscles. Who cares what John says? Kelly knows how he is, and she certainly won't leave him. He shook his head, he was Randy Orton, he won't be weak at the thought of her leaving him. He brought his attention back to the bag as he continued to work on it.

* * *

_**i might post 2 more chapters later today ;) but you know what to do... REVIEW. :)**_


	22. Chapter 22

Kelly finished talking to her mom on the phone in the lobby. She wanted to update her mom about the events that have been occurring. She also mentioned Randy and how they were together now, making her mom happy for her. She smiled at the thought of her mom okay with it, but she did have to introduce him to her parents eventually. As she walked to the elevator she heard someone call out her name. Someone with a Scottish accent. Drew McIntyre. She closed her eyes and opened them again before turning her body to face him. He was with Tyler Reks.

"Kelly, Kelly" Drew laughed lightly. "It's very amusing how the day Randy attacked me, you guys started going out" he said.

"What do you want Drew?" she asked annoyed.

"What I want is you," he laughed some more before he continued, "Randy may have got lucky this time, but certainly you'll be mine one day. And as for your boyfriend, he'll have to watch his back. No one touches me and gets away with it" he said coldly, sending chills down Kelly's body. He was threatening her.

"You know, if Randy found out you talked to me like that he wouldn't leave you alone" she said trying to gain some strength.

This time both Drew and Tyler laughed out loud causing the whole lobby to echo. "Kelly sorry to burst your little bubble there, but Randy doesn't have a chance against us" Tyler said smirking.

Kelly shook her head. "Just leave me alone" she said softly.

Drew walked closer to Kelly, making her take steps back from him. "I will have you Kelly. You will come running to me one day" he said sternly.

Kelly shook her head, "I'm Randy's" she said glaring back at him.

"We'll see how long that lasts!" he said before Tyler and himself walked away from Kelly. She stood there frozen. Drew is fucking psychotic. She shook her head entering the elevator and pressing Randy's floor.

* * *

Kelly made her way towards Randy's room. She adjusted her pink strapless dress before knocking on his door. After a few seconds Ted opened the door. Kelly smiled at him, making Ted point behind his shoulder. She walked in to see Randy asleep on the bed. She smiled at how peaceful he looked when he was sleeping. She walked over to him, bending over and kissing his forehead lightly. Kelly turned her attention back to Ted.

"When did he fall asleep?" she asked in a low whisper trying not to wake him up.

"Just a while ago" Ted said.

She smiled lightly. She wasn't planning on telling Randy about what happened earlier, if she did, she knew he'd go after them, and she didn't want that. She sighed, making Ted look at her.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"No, I just thought he'd be awake, but he's not so I'll head out now" she said before turning back and looking at Randy.

"Hey Kel, can I ask you something?" Ted asked. Kelly shook her head as he continued. "You're friends with Nikki Bella right?" she shook her head again. "Has she told you anything about me?" Ted asked.

Kelly thought for a moment, "No… is something wrong?" she asked curiously.

"It's just, I asked her out a few days ago and she stood me up. I have no idea why! I assumed it's because she didn't like me back" Ted said sighing as his shoulders hunched.

She smiled at Ted, he was such a cool guy and she didn't understand why Nikki would've done that to him. "Ted, don't let it get to your head. Nikki's like that with most guys that ask her out. She was probably testing you. But maybe it's better off if you don't chase her, you deserve better anyways." she said as Ted looked up at her.

"You think so?" he asked.

Kelly softly giggled and nodded her head. "Trust me" she said.

"Thanks" Ted said as he walked Kelly to the door and closed it behind her.

* * *

Randy walked into the arena they were going to tape Smackdown at. He hasn't seen Kelly since yesterday morning but he began to miss her. She was supposed to go the arena with him, but she got an early call from Vince this morning. He stopped in his tracks when he spotted Kelly by catering, looking for a drink. He smirked before he walked behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist as he kissed her shoulder lightly. Kelly turned around in his arms as she smiled up at him.

"Well good morning, handsome" she said softly.

Randy pecked her lips "Good morning to you too beautiful" he said, making Kelly giggle. "How was the meeting with Vince?" he asked as Kelly laid her head on his chest. She missed his warm hug. She played with the buttons on his shirt, "You have to have a heel turn" she whispered.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Common Randal, you didn't think both of us can be an onscreen couple for long, did you?" she asked him looking up. He sighed and shook his head, "That means I get less kisses from you" he said frowning. Kelly pulled herself away from him and laughed. She found Randy extremely cute when he whined about things like this. Randy shook his head. He didn't find it funny.

"So how do I turn heel on you? And why hasn't Vince talked about this with me?" he asked curiously as he grabbed a soda off the table.

"Because he asked me if I was okay to take an RKO from you" she said, Randy snapped his head towards her. He was not going to RKO her. Never. She saw the look on his face "Don't worry I said I don't want to, we'll just have you say you're better than me now that you have the World Heavyweight Championship and so on" she said smiling at him making him ease up.

"Good" he mumbled as he began to drink the soda.

"I have to go find Eve. She wants to talk to me about hotel arrangements next week" Kelly said softly. Randy shook his head and grabbed her arm before she could go, "I want you to share a room with me next week" he said.

"What about Ted?" she asked.

"He'll find someone else" Randy said. Kelly nodded and pressed her lips on Randy's cheek before walking away.

* * *

_**oohh ;) next chapter should come up soon? lol REVIEW :)**_


	23. Chapter 23

Randy and Kelly sat by each other at the airport, waiting to board their planes. Randy was heading back to Missouri as Kelly was going to Florida. She sighed. Not seeing Randy for four days was going to be hard.

"I'll call you" Randy said softly as he took her hands in his. Kelly remained silent. "And you'll call me" he tried again. She shifted her eyes to Eve who was sitting alone. Eve and John have been fighting a lot lately and she couldn't help but feel bad for her. She shook her head as she looked down, trying to hide the sadness she was feeling.

"Hey, um, Kelly…Eve our flight is going to leave soon." Randy and Kelly looked up to find Dolph Ziggler standing before them. Kelly nodded before getting up, as Dolph walked away with Eve. Randy stood up as he stared in the direction Dolph was heading. Since when did Dolph talk to Kelly? He felt a pinch of jealousy at the thought of Dolph living in the same city as Kelly. He turned his attention back to Kelly as he wrapped his arms around her and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll miss you" he said softly. Kelly brought his head closer to hers as their lips crashed. Her hand grabbed the front of his shirt, fisting the material in them as she brought him closer to her. She didn't want to pull away but she had to.

"Bye…" she whispered. Randy grabbed her arm before she walked away.

"Oh and don't sit by him" he said pointing his head towards Dolph.

Kelly left out a small giggle. "Are you jealous? Don't worry Randal, I won't" she said pecking his lips before walking away. Randy sighed and sat back down in his chair.

* * *

Randy walked into his house, rolling his luggage into the living room. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water before he checked his phone. He had a couple of messages from Ted, John, and Miz, but nothing from Kelly. He wasn't sure if he should text her, or call her. After all it's 2am and she could be sleeping. He dragged himself upstairs to get himself in bed when his phone rang making him jump. He looked at the callers ID and frowned when he saw Ted's name.

"What?" Randy asked annoyed.

"Dude, guess who's the guests on Raw this week?" Ted asked.

Randy sighed. He didn't give a crap who the guest was going to be. He wanted to sleep. "Goodbye Ted" Randy said before hanging up. Ted was annoying person number 2 after John. He stripped down to just his boxers before jumping onto his bed. Oh boy he missed it.

* * *

Kelly woke up from her sleep and checked her phone. Randy hasn't texted or called her. She got out of bed making her way into the washroom. After a few minutes she came out and checked her phone again. This time there was one missed call. But from a number she couldn't recognize. She dialed back and heard a male with a Scottish accent saying "hello?" Drew. Oh god. Kelly instantly starting panicking, how the hell did Drew get her number?

"Drew?" Kelly asked.

"Oh Kelly, forgot I called you a few minutes ago" he said making Kelly roll her eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked annoyed.

"Kelly, baby, no need to be upset. I have some news for you" he said before clearing his throat, "do you happen to know whose going to be the guest on Raw this week?" he asked. Kelly shook her head, and then realized she was on the phone. "No" she said, she wanted Drew to cut to the point.

"Candice Michelle" he said, making Kelly blink in confusion. What? How would Candice Michelle come back? She thought Candice left the WWE on a bad note. Kelly closed her eyes and massaged her temples. If Drew was lying to mess with her, he's so dead.

"Why are you telling me this?" Kelly sighed.

"Well, I'm just giving you a heads up. I mean we don't want your boyfriend to see Candice and fall in love with her again" Drew said smirking, "Wait that reminds me, has Randy ever told you he loved you?"

Kelly immediately hung up, that's all she wanted to hear from him. Who cares if Candice was coming? It doesn't mean Randy will leave her. She slightly laughed at Drew's stupidity. Then she began to think about if Randy loved her. Certainly love was something strong, and they both haven't mentioned the word. It's too fast. She shook her head at the thought. She liked him a whole lot more than others. She wondered if Randy already knows about Candice coming. Randy hasn't directly mentioned Candice to her, ever, she's only heard it through Cody. She picked up her phone and dialed Randy's number, when it kept going to message she finally gave up.

* * *

Randy called Kelly back hoping they would finally get in contact. He smiled when he heard her voice on the other line.

"Hey babe…" Randy said smiling.

"Randal." Kelly huffed.

"How was your day yesterday?" he asked as he went to sit on his couch. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV on.

"Good, just caught up with some friends. I tried calling you but you didn't pick up" she said frowning, she heard him chuckle.

"Sorry about that, I went to visit my parents" he said.

"Oh" Kelly bit her lower lip, "Randy… my parents have been asking to meet you" she said softly. There was a moment of silence before she heard Randy sigh deeply.

"Kelly, I don't think it'll be a good idea" he said slowly, hoping she wouldn't get upset.

"Why not?"

"Because I never meet parents. It's not my thing" he said sighing.

Kelly was upset. She hoped he would say yes. But she certainly didn't want to bug him about it and be the annoying girlfriend. "Okay" she said.

"I miss you" he said.

"I miss you too" she said biting her lip. She missed seeing the tall, muscular, tan man. She missed feeling his strong arms wrap around her. And she missed his kisses on her lips. She closed her eyes laying her head back on the pillow.

"Just 2 more days" he said softly.

"Yup"

* * *

_**like i promised i gave you guys 3 chapters :) enjoy! & What do you guys think about candice returning? And randy not meeting kelly's parents? REVIEW my lovelies! :)**_


	24. Chapter 24

Kelly walked into the hotel with Ted and Zack trailing behind her. She met them in the front when she saw them unloading their luggages from the cab. She just had to go to the room number Randy texted her since he got there early. She looked over at Ted and Zack who were arguing.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Perfect! Wonderful! I would love to share a room with Ted" Zack said sarcastically. Ted smacked him in the back of his head, "Say it like you mean it" he said, walking before him. They all entered the elevator and got off on the same floor, as Ted and Zack parted ways from Kelly, she walked towards her room. She was excited to see Randy. God, she missed him. She softly knocked on the door and was greeted with a pissed off Randy. As soon as he opened the door he walked towards the bed and sat down. Kelly frowned. She hoped he'd give her a kiss at least.

She placed her luggage at the entrance of the door before closing it. She walked over to Randy, "No hi?" she asked him placing her hand on her hip.

Randy looked up at her, "Why haven't you told me?" he asked coldly.

Kelly sighed, "Tell you what?" she asked.

"That McIntyre and Reks confronted you last week" he said sharply, meeting her eyes.

Kelly looked down, "Oh…" she trailed off. "I didn't think what they say will matter" she whispered.

"Well I just had Reks attack me out of nowhere, he should be happy he's still in one piece. That's when Drew told me EVERYTHING he told you" Randy said clenching his jaw. "Why couldn't you tell me this? Did you think what Drew said was true? That he'd take you away from me? That I have no chance against them?" he asked without moving his eyes away from her.

Kelly looked up to meet his deep blue eyes staring back at her angrily, "Randy, I didn't want you to go start a fight with them. You wouldn't be able to control your anger around them-"

"So, you yourself believe I can't control my anger?" he asked as his muscles began to tense. "I don't care what it is Kelly, you should've told me. I'm your boyfriend and I'm not about to have Drew go around threatening you" he said before he tore his eyes away from hers. He grabbed his gray v-neck slipping it on before grabbing his keys.

"Where are you going?" Kelly asked in a whisper.

He didn't bother to turn around. "Out" he said, before he walked out of the room.

Kelly bit her lower lip. She wished Randy wasn't so stubborn all the time. She sighed as she walked into the bathroom.

* * *

Layla and Kelly walked into the divas locker room. Layla was wearing her ring attire as Kelly wore some black shorts and a red crop top. She didn't have any segments or matches tonight, so all she had to do was hangout backstage. She sighed thinking about Randy. She hasn't seen him since their little fight in the morning and she hoped they could fix it. All she wanted was to be happy with him, not fight like they always did. Drew McIntyre is a dick. Her thoughts were interrupted when Nikki and Brie Bella walked in talking.

"Hey guys, do you know who's out there?" Nikki asked Layla and Kelly.

They shook their heads in confusion. "Candice Michelle… ew" Brie said with disgust dripping from her voice. Nikki shook her head, "God she's so annoying, and she's talking to your boyfriend, Kel" she said making Kelly's eyes go wide.

"What?" she stuttered, Nikki gave a soft nod, making Kelly walk to the door opening it. She looked outside to find Candice Michelle laughing with Randy and talking to him. She felt jealousy run through her as Candice placed her hand on his arm. Why was she touching him? She can talk to him without touching him. She could walk over there right now and interrupt whatever they were talking about, but that would give Randy one more thing to get mad at her for. She slumped against the door as Layla walked towards her.

"Kel why don't you just go there?" she asked. "I mean he is YOUR boyfriend".

Kelly shook her head. Layla grabbed Kelly's hand hoisting her up.

"Let's walk by and see if Randy will glance at you" Layla said making Kelly smile lightly. Only Layla would do something teenage like.

"Lay, we're not kids" she said as the two walked by Randy and Candice. Nope. No glances their way. Kelly sighed watching Candice talk to Randy. What could they possibly be talking about? She walked away towards catering with Layla to meet Zack there.

* * *

"It was really nice catching up with you Randy" Candice said smiling.

Randy nodded, "Yeah, I had no idea you were coming back" he said.

"Well, I'm here! I have to say, I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you a few years back. You know leading you on, and then giving you the wrong impression. I didn't mean to make you feel that way. I have just been out of a relationship and have been thinking about you for a while. And when WWE management called me I jumped at the opportunity to see you again. Maybe we could go out sometime? I mean this would be a way for me to give you a chance-"

"No need Candice. I have a girlfriend now," he said looking away. He didn't like this Candice. This Candice just kept going on about her modeling career, the amount of money she makes, and how many celebrities she's dated. Randy thought about the days when he was actually head over heels for her. She was sweet and caring. Her family and friends seemed more important to her than anything. That's what attracted him to her in the first place. He sighed, "I mean I would love to, but I can't do that to Kelly" he said softly, trying not to hurt her feelings.

"Kelly? She still works here? Wow. Well she's such a pretty lady I don't see what's wrong. I'm glad you're in a relationship Randal. Well I should prepare for my segment and you should for your match. Nice talking to you and if you do want to stop by for a bite or something, I'll be here all week" she said before handing her number to him and walking away.

Randy shook his head as he walked towards the men's change room.

* * *

_**I just want to let you guys know, i'm trying to finish this story before school starts because i know i'd be super busy & i don't want to end up being the author that leaves their story hanging. I've been writing a whole lot so that's the reason i'm posting chapter after chapter. so yeah. enjoy! & don't forget to REVIEW :)**_


	25. Chapter 25

Randy walked back from his match. Sweat trickled down his face as a crewmember pushed a bottle of water in his way. He gulped it down and threw the bottle in the garbage as he grabbed a towel wiping his face. He got his second victory over Big Show, and now all he had to do was face Daniel Bryan for the World Heavyweight Championship. He was walking down the hall when he spotted Drew McIntyre turned around. That reminded him that he forgot to give Drew something. He walked over grabbing Drew's shoulder turning him around.

"Wha-"

Randy sent a punch straight in Drew's face, making Drew yelp in pain and curse out loud. "Sorry I didn't give that to you earlier" Randy spat as he walked away.

Zack was shocked. He just witnessed Randy punching Drew, and he couldn't hide the excitement he felt. 'Now that's a punch' he thought, before he went looking for Kelly.

"Kelly!" Zack called out from behind her.

"Hey, there you are! I looked for you all over catering and gave up!" she said walking closer to him. Zack tried catching his breath. He literally jogged around the back of the arena looking for her, and he was stupid enough to not go into catering. He shook his head before he spoke.

"I just saw Randy punching Drew! It was SIICKKK" he howled, making Kelly look at him confused.

"What?"

"Yeah! Oh you should've been there!" Zack said again cheerfully. Kelly shook her head and sighed. She knew exactly why Randy did it. She wished he would come talk to her already instead of being mad at her over this Drew situation.

* * *

Kelly waited in her hotel room for Randy to arrive, but time went by and she started to get worried. He certainly can't be this mad to not come to the room? She jumped and walked towards the door when she heard knocking. Hoping it would be Randy she opened it to find Ted, Zack, and Eve in their bathing suits.

"Swim with us?" Eve asked smiling.

Kelly thought for a moment before she agreed, Randy can come back to an empty hotel room, she wasn't going to wait all night for him. She changed into her bikini throwing on Randy's shirt over it before walking out of the room with the three.

"Where are Layla and Cody?" Kelly asked, making sure she wouldn't bring up John's name. John and Eve have been fighting non-stop that they decided it was best to have some space for a while.

"They're already at the pool" Zack said rushing everyone towards the pool. Once he opened the fence, Kelly found Randy in the pool with Layla and Cody. 'That's where he's been' she thought. She bit her lower lip, she couldn't help but notice how sexy Randy looked right now. His back was facing her, as she saw his tattoo glisten because of the water.

"Hey guys!" Layla shouted, making Randy turn around. He spotted his girlfriend under the lamppost that was shining its light on her. She played with the hem of his shirt, as she looked down biting her lip. Randy smirked and swam to the side she was standing as he watched her take off the shirt, exposing her red bikini. She slowly walked over to the pool, placing a foot in to feel the coldness of the water. She looked over to see Randy watching her carefully.

"Common Kelly! Get in the water!" Eve yelled as she swam towards the rest of the group. Randy continued to watch her, and then he swam towards her and held out his hand. She slowly took it as she inched her way in the water, and finally having Randy grab her waist pulling her completely in. She gasped at the coldness of the water. Randy immediately scooped the back of her thighs pulling it around his waist, as she linked her hands at the back of his neck. Randy moved so he was now leaning against the pool wall.

"You look beautiful" he whispered in her ear, making Kelly blush. He slowly brought his lips to her forehead kissing it. He met her eyes making her slightly nervous. Randy licked his lips before speaking.

"I didn't mean to get mad at you earlier" he said staring into her eyes.

Kelly nodded. She bowed her head bringing her fingertips down his chest. She didn't know what to say to that. This whole day she felt like shit because Randy was mad at her.

"Randy, you really need to control your anger" she whispered.

"I know" he nodded.

"You shouldn't have left me" she said looking to meet his eyes.

"I know" he repeated.

"And you need to stop hitting Drew" this time she earned a glare from Randy. She sighed making him ease up a bit.

"I had to-"

"No, you didn't! Stop thinking violence is going to get you anywhere! The reason Drew threatened me in the first place was because you laid your hands on him" she snapped.

"I'm sorry" he said sincerely, before bringing her closer to him so there weren't any space between their bodies.

"I felt like shit this whole day. Do you not know how frustrating it is that I couldn't kiss you?" she asked biting her lower lip.

"It's not like I planned to be mad at you" he said before bringing his lips to her neck slowly kissing it. A splash of water hit them causing Kelly to shriek. She saw all her friends lined up staring back at them. Kelly's face flushed as she unwrapped her legs from Randy's waist.

"Will you guys stop having sex in the pool and join us?" Ted asked throwing the ball to Randy, who whipped it right back at him, causing Ted to yelp.

Kelly looked over at Randy and smiled, "Actually we're going to head back to our room" she said as Randy smirked. The two made their way out of the pool saying their goodbyes to the group before leaving.

* * *

_**REVIEW :)**_


	26. Chapter 26

Randy closed the door behind the two as they entered the room. He picked up Kelly bridal style and placed her on the bed, crawling over her. He brought his lips down to her collarbone kissing it softly before moving his lips to her bust. Kelly gripped his shoulders tightly as she felt the sensation trickle up her. He untied her top allowing it to fall on the ground. Randy stopped for a second to get a better look at her now exposed body. He kissed her, whispering, "You're beautiful" making Kelly's cheeks turn pink. She played with the strings of his swim shorts as Randy continued to kiss her. After a few seconds she untied it as he slipped his shorts off, and brought the blanket over them. Randy slipped into her slowly making sure he didn't hurt her, she gripped him tightly as she let a soft moan escape her lips. Randy slowly moved inside her as he groaned. She gasped calling his name. Their hot sweaty bodies were moving in a perfect sync, and Kelly couldn't help but feel excited. Randy Orton was hers, and she loved every bit of it.

* * *

Randy woke up the next morning finding Kelly sound asleep beside him, with her arm sprawled across his chest. He smiled thinking about last night. He would say that was he best night. He kissed the top of her head before slowly moving her arm away as he got off the bed and made his way into the bathroom.

Kelly woke up slowly rubbing her eyes as she looked around the room. She sighed in relief when she heard the shower running. She rolled out of bed grabbing her underwear and Randy's gray v-neck as she slipped them on. She needed to tell Randy something, something that she should've told him last night. Kelly didn't know if it was right or wrong to feel this way after only a while, but she needed to get it off her chest. She turned around when she heard the bathroom door open. She found a wet shirtless Randy in some sweatpants staring back at her. Her lips curved up as he made his way to her smirking.

"I like you a whole lot more in my shirt" he said softly continuing to walk closer to her. Kelly bit her lower lip looking down. It was just insane how he could make her feel by just staring into her eyes. The effect he had on her was shocking. She looked up and this time Randy's strong arm scooped her tiny waist bringing her closer to him. He played with the lock of curl that fell before her face before he moved it to kiss her. She linked her hands behind his neck as he backed her against the wall.

"I love you" Kelly whispered through the kiss. Randy was taken back. He pulled away staring back at her, before he gave her a small smile. He couldn't do it. He couldn't say it back to her. He liked her a lot more than others, because she made him feel different, but he just couldn't let those three words slip out of his mouth. He got lucky. There was a soft knock on the door causing both of them to turn their heads towards it. Kelly grabbed her shorts pulling it on, as she made her way to the door opening it.

It was Eve, and she was crying. Kelly gasped as she pulled her friend close to her. She led her into the room seating her on the bed.

"Eve what's wrong?" Kelly asked concerned. She has never seen Eve cry before and she was surprised.

"John…" she tried to even her breathing before speaking again. "John and I… John broke up with me" she said finally, as she covered her mouth to stop herself from crying out loud. Kelly's mouth immediately dropped. She couldn't believe it. Sure the two had a couple of fights lately but they have been one of the strongest couple as of late. She shook her head as she went for a hug, allowing Eve to cry on her shoulder.

Randy watched Eve carefully. 'So this is how a woman cries after a breakup' he thought. He sighed as he leaned against the wall crossing his arms against his bare chest. Kelly pulled away from Eve.

"Eve please don't cry" she said softly.

Eve shook her head, sniffling. "I thought he loved me. He thinks us fighting a lot is unhealthy and he needs some space. I'm not clingy, am I Kel?" Eve asked hoping her friend would say no.

"Of course not! Please don't cry Eve, you deserve better anyways. John doesn't know what he's missing" Kelly said bringing her friend in for a hug.

Randy couldn't stand there watching anymore. He found it completely annoying how girls cry over stupid things, or stupid people such as John. John maybe his best friend but the guy has been acting like a dick lately. But that didn't mean Eve has to cry over him. Most people would think they were going to break up eventually. He pushed himself off the wall before sitting down on the opposite bed.

"Eve, don't cry and ruin that pretty face of yours. John's a dick and you're really wasting time on him. I know there are many guys out there that are dying to take you out on a date. Show Cena you won't be weak over him, and live a little. Now that you're single you can practically do anything without having someone to nag your ass all the time" he said, earning a smile from Kelly.

Eve looked up at Randy wiping her tears away and slightly laughing at his remark. "Thanks Randy, that made me feel a little better" she said.

Randy smiled back at her before he walked towards the door after hearing a knock. He opened it to find Zack and Ted standing there. They pushed through him walking inside the room. Randy sighed as he closed the door. He just wanted some alone time with Kelly.

"Woah! Eve are you okay?" Ted's eyes filled with concern, as Eve looked up at him.

"John and I broke up" she replied in a low whisper. She wiped away the remaining tears on the back of her shirtsleeve.

"Wait. John? Um, Eve I'm sorry to hear that" Zack said sincerely as Eve nodded at him. She didn't want to be bothered by any more questions. Ted turned to face Randy.

"So we just came by to ask if you want to head to the gym with us?" Ted asked. Randy nodded as he grabbed his shirt throwing it over his head. "But the thing is, Drew and Hawkins are there too… so if you're cool with that, you're welcome to come" Ted continued. Randy thought for a moment before a sly smirk spread across his lips.

"Of course I'm fine with that" he said, grabbing his bag. Kelly immediately got off the bed and looked at him worried.

"Randy… I don't think that will be a good idea. Not after what you did to him yesterday" Kelly sighed crossing her arms against her chest. Randy walked closer to her placing his hands on her hips.

"Will you please relax? I won't do anything to him" he said before kissing her forehead. Kelly shook her head, "Randy, what if he does something to you? Just go to the gym later" she said softly.

"Alright man, I think that's a better option. I mean we all know it'll be hard to keep your hands off him" Ted said, as Randy shot his head towards his direction. He glared at him before turning back to Kelly.

"Nothing will happen. Trust me" he said, before dropping his hands from her hips and exiting the room with Ted and Zack.

Kelly sighed as she sat back down beside Eve. She was worried for Randy. She wished he'd listen to her more, instead of having it his way.

* * *

_**Review? and i shall post more chapters today! :)**_


	27. Chapter 27

Kelly walked out of the shower wearing a pair of red shorts and a white off the shoulder top. Eve waited in the room until her friend came out. Kelly walked over to Eve placing her towel on the bed.

"I told Randy I loved him and he didn't say it back" Kelly threw it all at once at Eve. It was bugging her this whole time and she needed to tell someone. Eve looked up shocked, she didn't expect Kelly to tell her this now.

Eve stuttered for a bit. "Why?" she managed to ask finally.

"Because we had sex yesterday, and I realized I loved him. Not because of the sex. I just love him. The only person I can think about is him. I feel different when I'm around Randy, and I know it's because I love him. Or else I wouldn't keep going back to him whenever we fight" she blurted out. She sat on the bed as she played with her damp hair. "I don't know what to do."

Eve shook her head. "Kel, not everyone is going to say 'I love you' the same time you do. Give him some time. He hasn't even been in a proper relationship before, so he probably has no idea how to feel" Eve said. Kelly nodded biting her lip. She looked at the clock, two hours has passed and Randy still hasn't come back from the gym.

* * *

"That was sort of awesome" Candice said as she placed the ice pack on Randy's head, making Randy laugh, and Ted scrunch up his face in confusion.

Ted couldn't believe what had transpired. Randy promised Kelly he wouldn't cause trouble with Drew. But Drew attacked Randy, hurting his head and giving him a swollen lip. Randy didn't let Drew go off easily. Drew's black eye will kick in anytime soon. And then Candice appeared out of nowhere taking matters in her hands.

"I'm sorry. How did you even get here?" Ted asked still confused.

Candice turned her attention to him. "Well since I was at Raw yesterday, I stayed at this hotel. Thought I'd come down to workout and I saw what happened" she laughed a bit before looking at Randy, "he looks like a dick, that was some hardcore shit right there" she said smiling big at him.

Randy grabbed the ice pack from her, "Well I only give what they deserve" he said smiling.

Ted couldn't believe it. Candice was justifying something he himself couldn't. Randy shouldn't have hit Drew back. He certainly shouldn't have looked in Drew's way and glared at him. It was unnecessary and he had no idea how to explain this to Kelly. Kelly.

"Don't you think we should tell Kelly?" Ted asked worried.

Candice shook her head. "Are you crazy? So she could get mad at him? Plus she wouldn't understand that Randy only did this for her."

"Violence isn't the answer" Ted said glaring at her.

Candice laughed, "Isn't that what you teach kids when you wrestle?" she asked raising an eyebrow, making Ted furrow his brows. He had no idea what Candice's intentions were but he could sense that they weren't good.

"Guys relax. If Kelly asks I'll just tell her we were boxing" Randy said sighing. Ted squinted his eyes at Randy.

"We're not boxers, Randy. She'll definitely know you're lying!" he said.

"Wow Ted, seems like your scared of Kelly. You should be backing up your best friend, not Kelly" Candice said rolling her eyes.

"Okay, forget about me, I won't open my mouth about this. What about Ryder? He saw the whole thing and he's Kelly's friend!" Ted said pointing in Zack's direction. Randy looked over Ted's shoulder.

"I'll deal with him" he said, causing Candice to giggle. Ted gritted his teeth. Candice was starting to get annoying. And Randy was being completely idiotic.

"What? You're going to hit him too?" he asked through his gritted teeth.

"Will you shut up? You're starting to get annoying!" Randy snapped. Ted looked at Randy to Candice, and for the remainder of the time he stayed silence. He couldn't help but notice how much Candice was flirting with Randy. Either Randy was oblivious to this, or he just didn't care.

* * *

Kelly walked into the lobby with Eve, they were going to meet up with Layla down there. As she looked around, she immediately spotted a familiar face, Drew. And he was hurt. Kelly started to panic, she couldn't believe it, she told Randy not to hit him and he does the complete opposite. Drew turned around to face Kelly. He balled his fists as he came towards her.

"Kelly!" he yelled, making Kelly shake her thoughts away. She looked at him worried, and scared. She's never seen Drew so angry like this. "I swear Kelly, your boyfriend is pushing my buttons! I'm not letting this go! That fucking bastard is going to be in a lot of trouble, he doesn't know whom he's messing with!" he barked.

Kelly slowly gulped as she looked over at Eve nervously before turning back to face Drew. "I didn't know…"

"Sure you didn't. I bet you were the one who sent him down there anyways!" he spat.

Kelly shook her head, she was about to retort that when Drew roughly grabbed her arm. "One more fuck up from your boyfriend and I swear you'll be the one to pay. I'm not the type to lay my hands on a woman, but it might have to come to that" he said as he gripped her arm tighter making her yelp.

"Drew let go of me!" she yelled. Eve tried moving his hand off Kelly's arm, and finally he let go making Kelly stumble back. He walked away before he stopped in his tracks again and turned around.

"Oh and I hope you won't be upset that Candice is there helping him out, while you're here" he said smirking before turning around and walking off again.

Kelly rubbed the arm Drew held onto. She couldn't believe what she heard. Randy attacking Drew, even after she told him not to, Drew threatening to hurt her, Randy getting help from Candice, instead of his own girlfriend? She shook her head, and then grabbed Eve's hand before making her way into the hotel's gym.

* * *

_**Maybe another chapter in by tonight ;) REVIEW. :)**_


	28. Chapter 28

Ted got off the bench he was seated on, the hotel's gym was now empty and it was only himself, Candice, and Randy. He had no idea why Candice was sticking around. But the girl wouldn't keep her hands off Randy. Still holding the ice pack to Randy's head Candice continued complimenting him for his courage, and what a great boyfriend he was to Kelly.

"I swear Randy, I regret not giving you a chance" Candice said staring into Randy's deep blue eyes. He met her eyes before he spoke.

"Its in the past-"

"No. I mean if I gave you a chance we would've went out. And right now I could've been your girlfriend and I would've understood you. We could've been that 'it' couple" Candice whispered looking down. Randy cleared his throat. He didn't know how to respond to that. This Candice seemed bolder than the old one. Maybe that was the only plus he saw in her. Before Randy could say something, Ted interrupted.

"Well that's just too bad. He's with Kelly now. You missed your chance" Ted said glaring at Candice. He hates this girl. First she rejects Randy, and now that he has a girlfriend she's trying to mess it up for him. Randy shot Ted a look before turning his attention back to Candice.

"Candice-"

"I can't believe it" Randy looked over to find Kelly walking his way with Eve beside her. He sighed as he got off the bench he was seated.

"Kelly…" he trailed off.

"Randy, what happened?" she asked placing her hands on her hip. Randy looked over at Ted and Candice before looking at her again.

"Ted and I was trying boxing" he said looking down, as Ted did a face palm. He couldn't believe Randy just said that, even after what he told him. He looked over at Kelly who looked furious.

"So now you're going to lie to me?" she asked raising an eyebrow. Candice jumped in front of Randy.

"That's what happened I was there!" she said. Kelly shook her head in disgust. She couldn't believe they were lying right to her face. Eve held Kelly's hand tighter, she knew Kelly was beyond mad at this point. Kelly turned to look at Ted.

"What happened Ted?" she asked him softly trying to steady her shaking voice. Ted looked at her. He couldn't lie to her. He got off the bench and walked towards her, when Randy grabbed his arm yanking him behind him.

"I'm right here Kelly. You can ask me instead of him" he said meeting her cold blue eyes. Kelly shook her head.

"Maybe if you didn't lie to my face I wouldn't have to ask him" she said staring back at him. Randy sighed, and Kelly shook her head. "Drew told me everything that happened. And here you are telling me you were boxing? Why couldn't you just tell me the truth?" she asked frustrated.

Randy walked closer to her as Kelly took steps back. "No. Stay right there. Why did you attack him? How many times do I tell you Drew isn't going to let this go off easy!" she yelled this time.

"He attacked me first Kelly! What do you want me to do? Just take it? No. I won't, I don't even know why you care so much if I hurt him! He's a fucking bastard and deserves some sense knocked into him!" Randy snapped at her making her jump a little. Candice stood there watching everything. She slowly walked towards Randy placing her hands on his bicep.

"Randy-"

"Don't touch him" Kelly said sternly, shooting a glare at Candice. Ted's lips curved up after hearing those words coming out of Kelly's mouth. Candice looked over at Kelly, letting go of Randy before walking her way.

"Kelly, I was just-"

"Candice why are you here? This has nothing to do with you. And I have no idea why you keep coming around wherever my boyfriend is!" she snapped. Candice shook her head. "I'm sorry Kelly, I was just-"

"Don't explain yourself, Candice" Randy said this time, as his cold blue eyes burned through Kelly's.

Kelly closed her eyes and opened it hoping this would all end. She knew she couldn't change Randy. He was always going to have his anger issues. But the fact he's now defending Candice made her mad. Who was Candice to him? No one. She couldn't believe it. Just 2 hours ago she told the guy she loved him, and here they are going at it again. Does he ever learn?

"Randy this has nothing to do with Candice, I want her to leave" Kelly said sternly.

Randy shook his head. "She's not leaving, Kelly. If you want to talk about it, listen to my side of the story"

"What side Randy!? How many times am I going to hear the same thing? 'I just had to defend myself' does it hurt you to not even talk to him? I'm only asking you to not make contact with him, because he's not only hurting me but he's hurting you! Look what he did!" she said gesturing to Randy.

Randy looked away bringing his right hand through his hair. "Too bad Kelly, because whenever I see that asshole I'm going to hit him" Randy said.

Kelly shook her head. She couldn't believe how stubborn Randy was. "Fine. I don't care what you do Randy" she said before walking away with Eve. Randy sighed sitting back on the bench. Candice was approaching him when Ted grabbed her arm.

"Don't Candice. Go back upstairs" he said sternly. She looked at Randy then to Ted, before turning around and walking out of the gym. Ted took a seat beside Randy.

"She's only saying it because she cares, Randy" Ted said softy, trying not to get the Apex Predator mad. Randy sighed bringing his hands down his face, before grabbing his bag and heading out. Ted watched until Randy left. He was beyond happy that Randy was with Kelly. He needed a girl in his life, who could tell him the rights and wrongs, and that's what Kelly's doing. 'It's going to take Randy a while to notice how much he needs her' Ted thought.

* * *

_**they fight alot... :\ haha. anywho, review guys! i'll try my best to post a chapter everyday from now till school starts! **_


	29. Chapter 29

Randy walked into the club, pushing through the crowd of people dancing on the dance floor. He made his way to the bar taking a seat on the stool before ordering his drink. He didn't bother going back to the hotel room to face Kelly again. She'd just start a fight with him again. He thought it was completely ridiculous how they could only fight about Drew. He sighed before his eyes wandered around the bar when he felt someone lightly tap his shoulder. Randy turned his head to face a small woman with dark brown hair, smiling at him. Candice.

"Thought it was you" she said taking a seat beside him. Randy laughed a bit.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her, taking a long sip from his glass. She played with the hem of her dress, and Randy couldn't help but notice that Kelly would always do that when she was nervous.

"I come to the bar a lot. So this was the closest one I could find" she said. She looked over at the dance floor then back at Randy. "Do you want to dance?" she asked him. Randy shook his head.

"Sorry I don't feel like dancing" he said looking away from her. She slowly nodded. After a few minutes of silence she turned to face him again.

"Do you want to get some fresh air?" she asked, hoping he'd agree and to her surprise he did as he followed her out. Once they were out Candice brought her attention back to him.

"Do you guys fight a lot?" she asked bringing Randy's attention to her. He looked confused for a minute before he understood what she was talking about.

"I wouldn't-"

"I'll take that as a yes" she said laughing, making Randy frown. She looked at him before she covered her mouth from letting any giggles to escape. "It's not healthy" she said.

"We've been only dating for a while" he said bringing his hand through his hair. Candice looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"That makes it worse" she said, as the two started walking.

"We fought more, when we weren't together. That's what I meant" he said. He wasn't about to let Candice laugh at his relationship with Kelly. No one would understand how he feels about Kelly.

Candice stopped and faced him, as she took steps towards him. "Randy, she doesn't seem to understand that you only hurt Drew for her. She doesn't get you like I do. I think you should give me a chance" Candice said before she moved her face closer to Randy's. She placed her hand on his cheek bringing him for a kiss, but before she could Randy pushed her away.

"What are you doing Candice? What are you even saying? Kelly doesn't get me like you do? The only person in this world who gets me IS Kelly. She's waiting at our hotel room probably worried by now where the hell I've been and you want me to kiss you? The girl loves me, Candice! She told me! I'm not giving you a chance. I liked you a lot Candice, I certainly did, and I can't forget how I felt about you. But the Candice I'm looking at right now…" he trailed off before shaking his head. "The Candice I'm looking at right now is totally different. She's willing to ruin a relationship for her own satisfaction. Kelly and I may have fights, but that's because we care about each other. I tell her I'm sorry and she forgives me, Candice! That's the kind of girl she is, she's my girlfriend and I like her a whole lot more than anyone" he took a deep breath before he shook his head at Candice. He walked away leaving Candice alone in the middle of the sidewalk. He needed to go back and see Kelly.

* * *

Kelly tried to fall asleep, but she couldn't. She needed Randy. She needed Randy to hold her and tell her he forgives her for shouting at him. She wanted to apologize to him. But she couldn't get a hold of his phone. She was completely worried as she rolled around in bed. Kelly got up turning on the light as she began to pace around the room. Maybe he's with Ted? She picked up her phone when the door opened and Randy walked in. He looked at her for a second before he took his shoes off. And for some reason she felt safe again, now that he was in the room. Everything was okay. She slowly gulped as she ran her hand through her long blonde hair. Randy walked towards her, licking his lips before he spoke.

"Where have you been?" she asked in a low whisper. Randy looked nervous. He brought his hand through his hair before he spoke.

"At the gym…" he trailed off. He didn't know why he was lying to her. The two remained silent for a few seconds, just staring at each other.

"I'm sorry" Kelly blurted out. Randy looked at her confused.

"Why are you apologizing? I'm the one that needs to say sorry" he said taking steps closer to Kelly. She shook her head.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have shouted at you. You're right, if Drew hit you first then he's the one to blame, not you" she said softly. Randy took more steps closer to her. He finally snaked his arm around her waist pulling her closer.

"I'm sorry" he whispered kissing her forehead lightly. Kelly shook her head. "No, I'm sorry" she said before bringing her lips onto Randy's. He immediately winced as she pulled away. She looked at his swollen lip before tracing her fingertips over it.

"Sorry" she whispered. Randy's lips curved up, he picked up Kelly slowly placing her on the bed. He crawled over her, as his hip rested between her legs.

"Your lip-"

"It'll be fine" he said as he moved Kelly's hair away from her face. He stared at the beauty lying before him. He couldn't help but smile. She's everything he's ever wanted. Just a few months back they never crossed each other's paths. They haven't talked once in the 6 years they've been working together. He noticed her though. He noticed her standing behind people hiding whenever he got into fights backstage. He never thought that this girl would end up being his girlfriend. He regretted not meeting her a long time ago. She would've made him into a better a person if they went out long ago. He wouldn't have wasted his time with Candice. This girl was beautiful. There's something about her that made him look twice. There were so many divas, but why was it that Kelly's the one he wanted?

"Randy, what are you thinking about?" Kelly asked biting her lip. Randy shook his head before turning off the light and plopping down next to her. He wrapped an arm around her waist bringing her body closer to his.

"I don't like fighting with you" she whispered.

"Me neither" he said.

"I love you"

Those three words. Those three words made him cringe. He kissed her forehead lightly before the two drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**Review! And tell me what you thought about this chapter (: **_


	30. Chapter 30

Kelly and Randy woke up early the next morning. They were going to travel to L.A with Ted, Eve and Zack for SummerSlam weekend. Kelly walked out of the washroom wearing black shorts and a red tank top with a black cardigan over it. She grabbed her bag rolling it out of their hotel room when they stopped at the elevator to wait for Ted and Zack to meet them. Kelly looked over at Randy.

"Randy" she said making him glance at her. "Remember, don't mention John in the car okay?" she asked him.

He smiled at her, "I won't, I promise" he said. Ted and Zack met them shortly after and they all found Eve waiting by Randy's rental car. They got in, buckling up before they started driving away. Kelly took the front with Randy as he was driving, while Eve, Ted, and Zack all sat at the back.

"Zack did you just let it rip again?" Eve asked holding her nose, while everyone moaned disgusted. Zack snickered.

"What? It's not like you guys don't fart" he said laughing. Randy rolled down all the windows, while everyone held their noses.

"I swear you do that one more time I'm kicking you out!" Ted yelled, smacking the back of Zack's head.

"Promise I won't. Hey are we going to make it to the SummerSlam party by tonight? I really want to go! All these hot girls are going to be there!" Zack yelled in the car. Randy winced at the loudness before speaking.

"I guess we can make it, if you stop letting one slip every five minutes!" he said making everyone laugh.

Zack frowned, "How does that affect when we get there?" he asked.

"Because I have to roll down the windows every 5 minutes and it takes seconds away from my driving" he said. Zack frowned again.

"That makes no sense!" he retorted.

"Just don't fart in my car again" Randy said sternly.

"Ted can you stop listening to your heavy metal music loudly? I can hear it, and it's quite annoying" Eve said rolling her eyes.

"Well maybe if you stopped talking to Kelly about shoes and clothing I wouldn't have to put it loud" he said placing his headphones in again and making Eve stick her tongue at him.

The three were bickering for the first few hours before they drifted off to sleep, allowing only Randy and Kelly to be up. Kelly looked over at Randy. She wanted to ask Randy about Candice. What the two were talking about at Raw, but she shook the thought away immediately. She can't ask him if he didn't want to tell her. She sighed before resting her head back on the seat. Randy took his eyes away from the road for a few seconds glancing at Kelly.

"What's wrong babe?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing" she said.

Randy chuckled, "I think I know if something's wrong. What's bothering you?" he asked again.

She turned in her seat so she was facing him now. She stared at him for a few seconds, taking in all his handsome features. God, he was so sexy. She looked back to see if the three were asleep. She smiled at the three before looking back at Randy.

"Have you ever loved someone?" she asked him slowly. Randy kept his eyes on the road. He thought for a moment before he spoke.

He sighed, "I don't believe in love" he said. Kelly's heart dropped to her stomach. She didn't know what to expect. Him to say he loved her? If he did, he would've told her already. She slowly gulped looking back straight ahead.

"Why?" she whispered.

"I guess I don't get that feeling. You know when you love someone? You should feel things. You get that attachment, like you want them in your life forever. You want to feel every emotion they do. Protect them from anything" he said.

"I believe in love" she said, playing with her cardigan sleeve. Randy looked over at her.

"I know" he said meeting her eyes for a second, before he turned to face the road again.

Kelly looked outside. She wanted him to love her. She wanted him to fiercely love her. But she can't force something. She loved him though. He was the first person she ever admitted to that she loved. She licked her lips before turning back to him.

"What about Candice?" she asked.

"What about her?"

"How did you feel about her?" she asked him.

Randy chuckled, "You know, you ask a lot of questions" he said before he continued, "Candice was just a girl I really liked. A girl I wanted to start a relationship with and see how it goes. But that didn't go as I hoped" he said taking a left turn at the signal. Kelly nodded. She thought there was more to it. Maybe Randy didn't want to tell her.

* * *

"We're here!" Randy yelled making everyone in the car wake up. They all sighed in relief before getting out of the car. Seven-hour ride and they hated every minute of it. Randy moved to the trunk unloading everyone's luggages before grabbing Kelly's and his. He rolled it through the lobby of the hotel behind Ted, Zack, and Eve. They got their rooms, before they parted ways, and decided to all meet up in the lobby in two hours for the SummerSlam party. Kelly sighed sitting on the bed. She didn't feel like going to the party tonight. She saw Randy getting ready. She didn't want to stop him though.

"Randy…" she trailed off, bringing his attention to her. "I'm not coming to the party" she said.

Randy sat on the bed beside her, "You okay?" he asked taking her hand in his.

"I have a headache. I think I'm going to stay back" she whispered. He nodded his head.

"I'll stay with you"

"No. You should go. You have to go. They'll need you there. I'll be fine" she said facing him.

Randy shook his head. "I'm not-"

"I'm not a kid Randy. If anything I'll call you. Just go to the party" she said before pecking his lips and getting up. He sighed before he stood up as well.

* * *

_**Review please (: **_


	31. Chapter 31

Kelly sat on the bench in front of the hotel. It was dark and sort of cool outside and she found it perfect. She looked up at the stars. She couldn't help but notice how pretty they looked. She use to look at them through a telescope with her grandfather, she slowly smiled at the memories. It bugged her that she couldn't be at the party tonight, but she wanted to think about her relationship with Randy. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone clear their throat. She tried to make out the face in the dark, and soon realized whom it was. Dolph Ziggler.

"Can I sit?" he asked her, pointing to the empty space beside her on the bench. She nodded allowing him to take a seat. He smiled at her, before looking up.

"Nice night huh?" he asked.

Kelly nodded. "Why aren't you at the Summerslam party?" she asked him. She would've thought he was there already. No one misses the party, it's always the best one. And she knew Dolph was more of a party person.

He laughed, "Not really a party person" he said taking her off guard. What the hell? She shook her head, before looking up at the sky again.

"So how are you and Randy?" he asked. Kelly brought her attention back to him. He keeps asking her this. Why does it matter?

"We're good…" she trailed off.

"Are you?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Kelly looked confused, she had no idea what Dolph was hinting at, but she hoped he would make it clear.

"Why do you ask that?"

Dolph sighed, "Kelly I heard Candice kissed Randy at the bar yesterday" he said.

* * *

Randy hung out in a corner with Eve and Ted. They were having some drinks talking about what to do around here when Drew made his way towards them. Randy immediately stood straight balling his fists. Drew took a glance at his fists before raising his hands up in defense.

"Randy… Randy" Drew said smirking. Ted placed a hand on Drew's chest pushing him back.

"What are you doing Drew?" Ted asked sternly.

"I just wanted to let Randy know something" he cleared his throat before speaking again. "Did you know Dolph had a crush on Kelly?" he asked. Eve shook her head. Randy wasn't suppose to know this. Randy immediately grabbed Drew by the collar bringing him close.

"What the fuck are you saying Drew?" he asked.

"Dolph is at the hotel with your girlfriend right now. And you know what else?" he laughed, "He's telling her that Candice kissed you at the bar" Drew said shoving Randy's hands away from his shirt.

Randy looked confused. He didn't kiss Candice. Nothing happened between them at the bar, so why would Dolph…. because Dolph liked Kelly. He immediately realized what was going to happen. He looked straight in Drew's eyes. "I swear, if Dolph tries something I will fucking kill him" he spat, before he left the party with Eve and Ted jogging behind him.

* * *

"Kelly are you okay?" Dolph asked, shaking Kelly away from her thoughts.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" she asked slowly.

"Would you believe me if I said Candice told me" he said. Kelly bit her lip. She tried to stop the tears from forming in her eyes. Why would Randy do that to her? Just because they fought yesterday doesn't mean he could go around kissing other girls. She shook her head trying to refuse this. Dolph moved closer to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey… don't cry. Randy's a jerk" Dolph whispered.

"Get the fuck away from her"

Dolph and Kelly looked up to find Randy, Ted and Eve before them. Dolph nervously moved his arm away from Kelly, as the two stood up. Randy loosened the tie of his shirt before he went straight at Dolph. He pushed him down, before he started to kick him repeatedly. Ted tried to pull him off Dolph, but Randy shoved him away. He picked up Dolph sending a punch to his right cheek.

"RANDY!" Kelly yelled.

He didn't listen to her, he kept punching Dolph as Dolph tried to fight back. Kelly tried to interfere but Randy pushed her sending her to the ground. He realized what he did when he turned around to find her there. He tried to pick her up, when she shoved his hands away.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped.

"Kelly… baby, listen to me" he said trying to cool off. Dolph wiped the blood from his mouth, while Ted kept an eye on him. He didn't want Dolph to attack Randy out of nowhere.

"I don't want to hear it Randy!" she yelled, causing everyone to look at her in silence. Randy tried to walk closer to her, when she took steps back. "I don't even want you near me" her voice was now shaking, as her tears fell.

"Kelly, don't listen to him! I never kissed Candice!" he said.

Kelly shook her head. "I can't be with someone who's hurting people constantly. I don't ever question what you do in the ring, but look at you Randy! Dolph did nothing and you're hurting him!" she yelled pointing in Dolph's direction. Randy looked over at Dolph and saw the blood dripping from his mouth. He turned back to Kelly, trying to steady his voice.

"He's lying to you-"

"No one is lying to me but you! You told me you were at the gym yesterday, but you ended up being at the bar with Candice! How am I suppose to ever believe you? I can't do this" she started sobbing, when Eve walked over to her wrapping an arm around her.

"Kelly, just fucking hear me out!" he yelled, causing Kelly to jump a little.

"You need help, Randy" she whispered.

Randy shook his head. "Kelly, what I need… I need-"

"She doesn't want to hear it Orton, stay away from her" Dolph said as he walked closer to Kelly. Randy balled his fists running towards Dolph before Ted grabbed him bringing him back. Randy threw Ted away before going at Dolph again.

"STOP!" Kelly yelled standing between the two. She looked at Randy straight in the eye.

"It's over" she whispered. Randy met her blue eyes. They stared at each other for a few seconds. His deep blue intense eyes, staring back her cold ones.

"You love me" he whispered back. She shook her head, as more tears fell down. She turned around walking away with Eve and Dolph.

* * *

_**Dolph and Drew are dickheads. Review! :) i'll try posting the next chapter later today!**_


	32. Chapter 32

Randy walked into his hotel room half an hour later. He found nothing that belonged to Kelly in there. He sighed, unbuttoning his shirt before sitting on the edge of the bed. He couldn't believe what just happened between them. He didn't want to think about it, but that's all that's been running through his mind. He fucked up. And he fucked up bad. He shook his head before placing it in his hands. He's never thought once that Kelly would leave him. Even after John told him he'd scare her away Randy hasn't ever thought twice about it. He wanted to control his anger, but he couldn't. He felt jealousy run through him when he saw Dolph holding Kelly. He wanted her, and he wanted her bad. She's the only girl who made him feel different, the only girl who cared about him, the only girl who said 'I love you' to him. He slowly gulped, as he took off his shoes and laid back in bed. He had no idea what to do anymore.

* * *

Kelly remained in Eve's room for the night. She couldn't fall asleep. She could only replay what happened in the past hour. Hearing about Randy, breaking up with him. It was too much for her to handle. The only thing she's ever asked him to do was control his anger, and he couldn't even do that. Dolph was bleeding, and she couldn't stand there and watch. She hates how she loved him. A few tears dropped, as Kelly brought the blanket closer to her body. She tried stopping her sobs but she couldn't. She loved him so much. But he wanted Candice. That's why he kissed her. She bit her lower lip, and turned her body so she was facing Eve.

"Eve" she croaked out. Her voice was cracking, and Eve immediately got up. She turned on the lamp beside her bed before looking at Kelly. Kelly looked like a mess, her eyes were smeared with mascara, and her hair was all over the place. She got out of her bed walking over to Kelly's, and getting in it. Kelly let more tears fall, as Eve hugged her. She couldn't see her best friend like this. Eve didn't believe Randy cheated on Kelly. He couldn't have. She shook her head, moving Kelly's hair out of her face.

"Hun-"

"I don't know what to do Eve. I love him" Kelly whispered.

"I know" she said. She sighed, "Kelly what if Dolph was lying?" she asked. Kelly wiped her tears on the back of her sleeve, as mascara smudged it. She shook her head.

"Randy didn't deny going to the bar" she said.

"But he did deny kissing Candice" Eve said. This made Kelly's stomach twist. She didn't know whom to believe anymore. Some how she felt no one was telling her the truth. She hoped he didn't kiss her, but she needed to stay away from him. He had major anger issues, even to the point where he pushed her down.

"He needs to control his anger" Kelly said softly. Eve nodded. She did infact agree to this. Kelly got out of bed, and grabbed a tissue wiping her make up off. She threw it in the trash before looking at Eve.

"Can we go find Drew?" she asked softly. Eve's eyes widened. She didn't like the idea of seeing Drew alone. He was bad news.

"Kelly I don't-"

"Then I'll go by myself" she said before walking out of the room. Eve sighed getting off her bed, before running after Kelly. She wasn't about to let her best friend see Drew alone.

* * *

Kelly and Eve looked around the lobby hoping to spot Drew, or at least a superstar who would know where Drew's room was. She sighed, before seating herself on the chair. Eve walked over to Kelly.

"Why do you even want to see him?" Eve asked, curiosity filling her eyes.

"I want to know if he had anything to do with this" she said. That's when everything clicked in Eve's head. Of course Drew had something to do with this. He came to the party and told Randy, Dolph was talking to Kelly. How did Drew know that? Eve did a face palm. She was too caught up with what was happening she forgot to mention this.

She faced Kelly, before she told her everything that transpired.

Kelly looked confused. She had no idea what to do anymore. Was Drew telling the truth or was Randy? Normally Drew's had his facts straight. She looked up to find John walking through the hotel entrance. She hasn't seen John ever since he broke up with Eve, and right now she was looking at him. He looked like utter shit. He looked over at Kelly and Eve before squinting his eyes at them. Eve hesitantly looked away. John walked over to them taking a seat across from Kelly.

"Hi" he said.

Kelly stared at him, "Hi…" she trailed off.

He glanced at Eve, but she didn't bother to meet his eyes. He sighed, looking back at Kelly. "Something wrong?" he asked her, as concerned filled his eyes.

Kelly nodded her head. "Randy and I broke up" she said. She felt emotionless at that very moment, saying those words.

John stared at her for another few seconds in silence. He raised his phone before speaking. "I just got off the phone with Candice. Hope it wasn't about her" he sighed.

Kelly nodded.

"So it was?"

She nodded again.

"She told me everything that happened between Randy and her at the… bar?" he asked, as he got a nod in confirmation.

"Randy kissed her" Kelly said softly, looking down.

John's face filled with confusion. "No…" he trailed off, making Kelly look up at him again. This time Eve glanced at him too.

"That's not what Candice told me. She told me Randy pushed her away before anything happened between them. He gave her a whole lot of advice before walking away from her. Candice called me to tell me this, and apologize since she couldn't get a hold of Randy's phone. I'm sorry if that's what you thought" John whispered. Kelly leaned her head back on the couch. She massaged her temples slowly. She had no clue what to do anymore.

* * *

_**review please! :)**_


	33. Chapter 33

Kelly watched on backstage as Randy pinned Daniel Bryan for the count 1…2…3. The referee handed him the World Heavyweight Championship, as Randy hugged it. The crowd went wild, cheering on Randy as he got on the top rope and striked his pose with the World Heavyweight Championship. Kelly looked away from the TV screen nervously. Soon Randy was going to walk through the curtains and dump her. She couldn't believe reality was reflecting what was going to happen on screen. This will be the very end of their storyline. She'll go back to her own ways, when she never pictured herself with the Viper. She felt a pinch of pain, as she thought about what happened last night. She broke up with him over Candice, but he never kissed her. She was still upset over his anger issues. She turned to face the curtains as a crewmember signaled her to. Randy walked through smirking, like he was told to do, he looked over at Kelly slowly. She smiled big at him, jumping a little.

"Randy! You finally did it!" she squealed, before she could kiss him Randy placed a hand on her shoulder stopping her from. In the back of his head he wished he could sneak in a last kiss. He wanted to taste her lips again. He was craving for them. He slowly shook his head laughing.

"Kelly…Kelly" he said, shaking his index finger at her. "I'm the World Heavyweight Champion now, and I'm not about to let a girl in my life to screw things over. I want this championship long, and for that to happen I can't have distractions" he spat, looking at her up and down. She slowly fidgeted, before she spoke.

"But Randy-"

Randy placed a finger on her lips. "Shhh… It's over Kel" he said before walking away. Kelly could hear the arena booing louder. She shook her head, before walking the opposite direction as the cameras cut back to the ring.

SummerSlam was now over, and she could finally head back home. She walked towards catering, and spotted Layla, Cody, Eve, and Zack all sitting together. She smiled at them before heading over there. Most likely Eve would've told the rest what happened between her and Randy. She sat down on a chair when everyone looked at her. Layla placed her hand on Kelly's.

"I'm so sorry Kel…" she trailed off.

"Not your fault Lay" Kelly whispered.

They all sat in silence for a few minutes, eating their snacks. Cody looked over at Kelly as he wiped his mouth with the napkin.

"If John said Candice didn't kiss Randy, he's telling the truth" Cody said softly, making Kelly glance up at him. "John maybe all sorts of things, but he's certainly not a liar".

Kelly nodded her head. She knew she made bad choices recently, but she had no idea how to fix them. Randy Orton will still be Randy Orton, the guy with anger issues. She sighed.

"Kel, we all decided to crash at your house before Smackdown in 3 days" Zack said. Kelly looked confused, then smiled lightly.

"You guys really would do that?" she asked. In response her four friends nodded. She smiled wide this time. "In that case, what are we still doing here? I miss my bed…" she trailed off. The group laughed and slowly got off their chairs. They walked into the locker rooms, grabbing their things before heading back to the hotel.

* * *

Kelly was loading her luggages in the back of Layla and Cody's rental van when she spotted Ted. No matter what happened between her and Randy, she always had respect for Ted. He was a good guy. She walked over to him as he smiled at her.

"I guess you're leaving" Ted said pointing to the van. Kelly nodded. "It's not going to be a fun ride back for us. Just Randy and myself" he said, this made Kelly frown. Ted sighed. "I'm sorry to bring it up. It's just even though when we were coming here Eve and Zack were being annoying, I loved the loudness in the car. But now it's just going to be Randy and I again" he said chuckling a bit, looking down. Kelly smiled at him, before giving him a hug.

"I'll see at Smackdown" she said, before getting inside the van and closing the door. Ted waved at all five of them before heading back inside the hotel. He needed to talk to Randy.

* * *

He made his way to the front of Randy's room, taking a deep breath. He knocked on the door lightly, waiting for Randy to open it, and he did.

Ted walked through the door heading inside as Randy shot him a look. He never told Ted to come in.

"What do you want?" Randy snapped. Ted clenched his jaw and looked at Randy.

"What's wrong with you man?! You had the perfect girlfriend and you fucked it up! Why aren't you trying to fix this? Is it because you really kissed Candice? Huh? Is that why you can't bring yourself to face Kelly" Ted yelled.

"Shut up Ted-"

"No. I can't even…" Ted shook his head, "Why do you have to be so stubborn? Do you know how shocking it is that Kelly took you as her boyfriend? Dude look at yourself! You're such a mess! You go off hitting people like no tomorrow, you don't consider other people's feelings and you always want it your way! Beyond all that the girl loved you, and here you are doing nothing about it! And don't tell me you don't love her back, because I know you do!" he yelled, Randy looked at him confused. All this time he had no idea what to do, how to make Kelly believe him, and here Ted was standing shouting at him. Does he actually love her? It can't be. He doesn't believe in love.

"I see the way you look at her" Ted said softly. "If you didn't love her, every time you guys fight you wouldn't end up back with each other. You get upset when she gets upset, you smile when she smiles, and you feel every emotion she does. Most of all you get jealous when a guy is even talking to her. You protect her from everything, and you tell her everything" Ted chuckled, "I sound like I'm reciting a poem" he shook his head before continuing, "Tell me man, Tell me you don't love her".

Randy brought his hand through his hair. He did love her. Even if he was afraid to admit it he certainly loved her, more than anything. "I do love her" he whispered. Ted smiled, before grabbing Randy's luggage, opening it, and placing his stuff in it.

"What are you doing?" Randy questioned.

"We're going to see Kelly" he said quickly. Randy didn't think twice, he helped Ted pack up immediately. He wanted Kelly. And if this was going to take them a 5-hour road trip, he was completely fine with that.

* * *

_**WOO. :) lol, okay you guys give me enough reviews and i'll post the next chapter by tonight! :)**_


	34. The End

Kelly and her friends sat around her fireplace roasting marshmallows. It was 3am now, and no one wanted to go to sleep. She laughed at the stories her friends had to share. She loved them for being there for her, when she much needed them. She got up to grab more marshmallows when the doorbell rang. Her friends looked at her, and she shrugged her shoulders. She had no idea who would ring the doorbell at this time. She looked at Zack, and he nodded before getting up from the couch. Kelly followed closely behind him as they walked towards the door. He opened it, and Kelly held her breath when she saw who it was. Randy. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

He looked at her nervously. "Can I?" he asked pointing inside. Kelly nodded as Randy and Ted made their way inside. At this point the rest of her friends came to the entrance and watched on. Randy looked at everyone before sighing.

"I'm sorry for lying to you. I have no idea why I would even tell you I was at the gym when I was at the bar, it just came over me" he said meeting her blue eyes. She crossed her arms against her chest listening carefully to what he had to say. "And I'm sorry for hitting you" he continued.

"You pushed me. You didn't hit me" she clarified.

Randy nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that" he whispered. "Kelly, I didn't kiss Candice I prom-"

"I know" she sighed, letting her arms fall to her sides.

"I need you…" he trailed off walking closer to her. Kelly didn't move away from him. "I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you" he said. Their bodies were inches apart, and Randy took the opportunity to wrap his arm around her waist bringing her closer to him. She didn't fight back, and he was glad. The group of friends all groaned before they turned their bodies and headed back to Kelly's living room. Randy looked back at Kelly, who was playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"Forgive me?" he asked.

"You need to control your anger" she whispered.

"I know… I'm working on it" he said softly.

"I just want you to love me, Randy" she said. He nodded.

"I do love you Kelly, more than anything" he whispered, before bringing his lips down on hers. She placed her hand on the back of his head bringing him closer to her. Their lips danced together for a few seconds, before Kelly slowly pulled away.

"I'm sorry for not trusting you. I should've not listened to-" Randy shook his head before he crashed his lips on Kelly's again. He smiled through the kiss. This seemed perfect to him. He maybe a mess, but he had Kelly in his life. He'll try to fix himself just to be happy with her, because he loved every bit of her. He pulled away, before lacing his fingers through hers. They walked back to the living room, as everyone glanced at them smiling widely.

"Honestly, you guys couldn't get anymore cuter" Eve said giggling. Kelly blushed. Randy smiled at Eve, before he took a seat on Kelly's couch, pulling her on his lap.

"Great to see you again man" Zack said hugging Ted. "I thought we were never going to room together again" he said. Ted pushed Zack off.

"Well now we will… a lot" he groaned, making everyone laugh but Zack.

* * *

Kelly and Randy sat side by side at the table. They held each other's hands under the table like teenagers. Kelly giggled at her dad's remark, and Randy chuckled lowly. He agreed to meet Kelly's parents since he was in her city. He thought this would be the perfect thing to do to prove he really did love her.

"Well Randy, it was great to finally meet you" Kelly's dad said. Randy laughed, and nodded.

"Great to meet you too sir" he said smiling.

"And you're such a handsome man, Barbs is very lucky" said, sending him a wink. Randy's face flushed, as Kelly smiled widely at him. He was super cute when he was embarrassed.

"You guys head to the back, we'll meet you there shortly" said, as Kelly and Randy nodded heading out to the back. Kelly walked over to Randy pecking his lips softly.

"Thank you" she whispered, leaning against his chest. He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you" he said, making Kelly smile.

"I love you too" she said softly.

* * *

**Its over... :( I want to say thanks to all my readers! honestly, I read all your reviews of course and do not feel bad that I don't reply to them, i'm just spending my time writing more for you guys :) I feel really proud starting this story just a few weeks ago and finishing it off successfully. I never ever thought i'd write a Relly story... ever. I pretty much made an account just to post this story. Getting a lot of reviews for this story made me extremely happy, you guys are awesome. I want to thank all the people who review my story regularly. One more thing. I know i've told you guys it would be hard for me to continue writing once school starts, it's my last year in highschool and i should really concentrate... but i got another story idea. If you are one of my subscribers on youtube i posted a little intro of it, if you havent seen it yet and want to, here it is watch?v=fXCZwequ9QI . So if you're interested in this story, stick around... i'll post it like... tomorrow? :) haha. Once again, thank you guys for giving me the best experience :') the least i could do is promise to you guys that i will always end my stories without stopping halfway. **


End file.
